I Want to Meet You
by yiseunggi
Summary: Saved from the past and present, Luka wants to thank that person. But what happens when he turns out to be a... fox?
1. Take 1

**Hellooooo! I'm back! Ever since Pink and Blue ended, I've been feeling kinda low. School and homework in my way so it's hard to manage time to write! D: But, at last, I'M HERE! Everyone who reads this, THANK YOU VERY MUCH! Anyone who's been waiting for LuKaito stories or me writing, WELL, HERE IT IS!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: Vocaloid is not owned by me. And so is for the rest of the story!**

**Take 1: Sometimes We Dream**

"Luka! Catch!"

A short haired blonde threw the plastic ball with such an amazing force that a certain pink haired girl fell on the ground as she caught it.

"Rin! You threw it too hard! My hands hurt!" the pink hair whined as she raised her redish hands to show the blonde.

"Think of it as baseball! I'm the pitcher and you're the catcher!"

"But catchers wear masks and they have gloves!"

"Well, pitchers have gloves and a hat but I don't have them. So we're even."

"I'm tired. I wanna go back inside." 5 year old Luka pouted.

"No wait! Just one more! Pleaseee?"

"No!"

"Pwetty pwease?" the blonde begged.

"... fine. But just ONCE."

"Okay!" Rin grinned as Luka threw the ball back.

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

Rin took a couple of steps back. It was like she needed just one more strike and her team would win. She eyed Luka with a focused look, she needed a lot of concentration she could have.

"Here it goes!" Rin threw the ball with all her might. Luka stood about 20 feet away from her getting ready to catch. But unfortunately for her, the ball flew past her and rolled out to the street.

"Rin!" Luka was furious. The streets, her parents told her it was dangerous and she should only go out when her parents were with her. Luka knew Rin knew as well.

"Sorry." the blonde said nervously as she stood behind a bush, trying to hide from Luka like her friend would shoot her anytime.

"Augh, I knew we should have gone inside. Stay here!" Luka growled.

Little Luka walked out to the street to look for her ball. It wasn't near the sidewalk or in a bush as Luka had hoped. The ball was gone. Luka looked everywhere but it wasn't there. She even looked inside the mailbox but it wasn't there as well.

"Maybe it went all the way to Spain." she thought.

"Luka! Look! I found it!" Rin yelled. "But... it's..."

Luka snapped back to reality and looked at the direction Rin was pointing at. Sure enough, her worst fear had come. The road. She sighed,

"I'll get it."

Seriously, playing with Rin was too much work. Slowly she walked to the middle of the road the grab her ball. Once she did, she checked to see if there were any marks. The ball was very special. Her father had gotten it just for her when he went to a business trip in America.

"Luka!"

"Hold on! I'm still looking!" she turned the ball to check the other side.

"Luka!"

"I said hold on!"

"No! Luka! A-"

_BEEP! BEEP!_

'Beep?' Luka wondered. Why would Rin make a _'beep'_ sound?

"Truck! A tru-"

_BEEP!_

That sound sounded familiar somehow. Could it be? Luka turned her head to see a truck coming her way. The driver was speeding twice the speed limit and it was too late to hit the brakes. Frightened, Luka just stood there with wide eyes. It looked like they could pop any second. She was so afraid that she didn't even think about running away. The ball dropped from her grip and rolled away from her slowly like it didnt want to get hit. For Luka, it was like time was slowing down like you see in dramas.

"LUKAAA!"

The car was now 3 feet away from her. Then 2, now 12 inches. Luka shut her eyes as tight as she could and covered her face with her small hands.

"RUUNNN!"

Her eyes still closed, Luka could feel the area around her split. The aura around her was 'dancing' and 'twirling' like it was chanting an ancient spell. Rin screamed her name in a hoarse voice. People on the sidewalk looked scared like she was their own child in danger. When she gets hit, will it hurt a lot? Or will she not feel any pain?

_Swoosh._

Air breezed through her silky hair and her cheeks felt cold. Luka felt a figure grabbing her waist and swishing her off her feet to. Do cars have hands? No, cars are hard and smooth. Once second, her feet left the ground, and the next, she felt them touch the surface of a paved sidewalk. Curiously, Luka opened her eyes and saw a glimpse of something furry. A tail? Was it a dog? No! Dogs don't have hands. I mean, they do but they don't have fingers...

"Watch out." a melodic voice whispered in her ear.

Do dogs talk?

"Wha-?"

"Luka!"

"Huh?"

"Wow, how did you- I mean, are you hurt?" Rin approached her with a worried look. She swore she saw tears in her friends eyes. This was very rare, because Rin was a strong girl who didn't cry easily. She could even touch a frog without screaming!

"No, I feel... dizzy..." Luka whispered. This was true. Her head felt like it was going to split in half any second.

"How did you dodge so fast? I thought you were going to get die!"

"I- wait." The pink hair raised her head. "Rin did you die with me? Why are you here?"

Rin gave her friend a questioning look. "What are you talking about? If I died, then these people would have died too."

Luka looked around and saw people crowding around them taking pictures and murmuring of what had happened. She was on the floor of the sidewalk with Rin standing in front of her giving her a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

That was when something hit her.

"Rin!" Luka grabbed her friend's arm.

Wincing in pain, Rin replied, "Yeah?"

"Someone... saved me."

"What?"

"A saw... a tail!"

"Huh?"

Luka's eyes glowed. "I... I saw... I... saw..."

"Luka, listen to me."

"I..."

"I didn't see anyone or anything. You're being weird. Are you sure you didn't get hit?"

"But..."

Rin hugged her tightly. "Luka! Get back to you're normal self! I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you said to stop throwing the ball! I'm sorry I copied your homework! I'm sorry I ate the last pack of tuna in the fridge! I'm sorry I-"

Luka grabbed onto her friends arm like her soul was being sucked out or something.

"I'M SORRY!" Rin stood in front of Luka bowing and her hands together like she was praying.

"Rin..." Luka whispered.

"Yes?"

"Rin..."

Rin laughed nervously. "Luka? Are you sure you're okay? Let's go back to you're house." the blonde tugged her pink haired friend to stand up but Luka didnt move.

"..."

"Hello? Earth to Luka? Hellooo? Anyone there?" Rin waved to Luka hoping she would come back to reality.

"Rin!"

Startled, Rin stood straight and replied. "Yeah?"

Luka stood up smiling at Rin. Rin swore her friends eyes shined like diamonds like she aced a test or something.

"Rin, fairies..."

"Huh?"

"FAIRIES ARE REAL!"

"EH?"

Oh. My. God. Is this really the Luka that Rin once knew?


	2. Take 2

**Take 2 is up! Sorry it took forever! Hahaha it's been almost a full week right? I'm sorry about the late uploads but it's been kinda crazy lately. ^^" Anyways, this whole Take is like, over 2,500 words. I was kinda shocked at the first time cause I mostly write only 1,000ish. Enough of me talking. Here's Take 2! Enjoy~**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I don't own Vocaloid. And GakxLuka lovers, there's some moments in this chapter! LuKaito fans, you'll have to wait a little more~ Hehe!**

**Take 2: When the World Stopped Turning**

11 years later

It was a sunny morning. The sky was filled with fluffy white clouds, children playing in the streets, and a certain pink haired girl, along with her companion, walked inside a small cafe. Luka found an empty table and sat down along with her friend Rin. A minute later, a waitress came to take their orders and served them tea to drink while waiting.

"So," the fully grown pink hair took her tea and slowly took a sip. "Why did you call to meet me here?"

Rin, who has short blonde hair and an orange lover, took a sip of her tea as well and smiled in a way that can make your spine shiver with fear.

That smile she wore wasn't a good sign... for Luka. She knew Rin knew as well.

Flashback

_Ring ring ring_

"Augh... what now?" Luka woke up. The digital clock next to her bed read '4:00AM'. She groaned reached for her phone. Luka had no idea why anyone was calling her at this time. 4 in the morning? Did this person have no life? Flipping her phone open, she clicked on the 'answer' button.

"This better be good." she muttered quietly.

"Luka!" sang a sing-song voice on the other side.

"Rin?" Luka got up from her bed and sat straight. "How's it going?"

"Busy as always~ Oh! Hey, let's meet at that cafe we always went when we were little."

"What?"

"Today at 9 in the morning!"

"Huh?" Luka was confused.

"Meet me there! See ya!"

"Hey! Answer-" but the line made a 'click' sound and she was disconnected.

Silence spread around her room.

"Why meeeee?" Luka groaned and rolled around on her bed. She instantly fell back asleep.

End of flashback

"Your smile is scaring me..." Luka said.

"Luka," Rin cut in and spoke as if what she was about to say was something life threatening. "let's go shopping."

The pink hair coughed. Shopping? Rin Kagamine shopping? "Would you mind telling me whats happening?"

"I heard there's lots of new clothes and at a good price!"

"Rin-"

"AND, there's a new ice cream store that everyone talks about. I want to try it out."

"Rin, you know I don't like shopping this early. In fact, you don't like shopping at all. You HATE shopping so there should be a reason why I'm here and you wanting to go shopping. And you don't like ice cream, ever since that brain-freeze you got when you were little."

Rin gave her friend a deadly glare that made Luka freeze. Seriously, that little girl can shoot a heated glare that could melt ice.

"You're too smart." she sighed. "Meiko called me last night and told me that she's back in Japan. So she's gonna be hosting a welcome back party. But problem is, it's a formal party so I gotta get a new dress. You know I don't wear those fancy dresses."

Luka gave her an 'are-you-serious' look. "What am I? You're servant?"

"You know, normally, friends help each other out on days like this."

"Well, I guess I'm not exactly that kind of 'friend'." the pink hair snorted. "Why don't you call Miku instead?"

"I did. But she's busy performing live. Ever since she became a singer, she's always busy."

"Maybe a fairy can carry her here."

Rin took a napkin and started to fold it into a crane. "Luka, I think we had this conversation about, oh... I dunno, over AHUNDRED TIMES?" her voice started getting louder bit by bit. Around then, people turned to stare at the two girls.

"There is! Fairies are real!" Luka said this in a loud voice, equally matching with Rin's tone. Everyone in the cafe heard it clear as glass and started laughing.

"She believes in fairies?" one said while snickering.

"What a weirdo." another said.

"A beautiful girl who believes in fairies... what a waste."

Rin turned to give them all a deadly glare. Everyone immediately shut up and started acting like nothing happened.

"Rin, I'm not lying! They might be real!"

"Okay okay fine. Now can we continue our previous discussion?"

"Rin!"

"No more fairy talk! We both know we end up fighting when we get into that topic. This is no time to be fighting when I need your help."

"Fine. But hey, why didn't you call Gumi? She loves shopping."

"Gumi does love shopping. But I don't want to spend hours stopping her from munching on carrots."

Luka sighed in defeat.

"Oh, look at the time. Let's go."

"But the food-"

"Forget it. It's shopping time!"

"..."

The blonde hair smiled. "Let's go."

Luka groaned in defeat.

**oOo**

"So... remind me why I'm here?"

No reply.

"Rinny?" Luka turned to look for her friend but failed. Rin's idea of a dress turned out to be one of those very stylish/sporty clothes that everyone liked. The mall was crowded with people and it was hard to move around. People were grabbing onto the poor skirts and shoes to try it on or were arguing about who got it first. It was like war, but without the guns and armor. Instead, it's replaced with shopping carts and slapping hands. No one bothered to stop and say 'sorry' when they accidentally stepped on someone else. Luka hated this. It was noisy, childish, and it was hard to breath.

"Rin, you owe me big time." she huffed.

"Luka!" A muffled voice called her. "Over here!"

"Rin?"

Turned around, she saw a girl with black and white striped dress down to her knees. She had a white ribbon on her hair but it was pushed to the side more so it looked more stylish. She wore short black gloves on her hands and long white boots with black and white shoelaces. **(A/N: This is supposed to be Rin's "Meltdown" dress.)** I have to admit, It. Was. So. Adorable.

"How's this?" she smiled, knowing perfectly well that it looked good on her.

"Look's great. You going to buy it?"

"Hell yeah! Let's go! I almost had to choke someone to get this." Rin clentched her fists. "But too bad she ran away." she shook her head in disappointment.

"Oh, that's bad." was all Luka replied. Since Luka knew Rin since childhood, she was now used to her friends violent ways of solving problems.

"Luka, aren't you going to get a dress?" the blonde asked.

"I have one. At home."

"Okay." she shrugged.

Awkwarrrdddd...

So the two paid for the dress and went on separate ways.

**oOo**

**Luka POV**

"Welcome everyone! Did you all miss me? Cause I'm BACK! MEIKO SAKINE IS BACK!"

The oh-so-famous party Meiko hosted, turned out to be held at a karaoke shop. How is this supposed to be formal?

Along with Meiko, there was a long purple haired guy standing next to her. All of our friends were shocked as much as I was. Meiko Sakine? With a guy? Seriously? What has the world gone into? She explained that she met him while she was in France, modeling for a famous perfume brand. His name is Kamui Gakupo. I have to admit, he looks kinda cute. But if he cut that long hair of his, I bet he would look even cuter. Speaking of Gakupo, did I just catch a glimpse of him winking at me? Creepy... it must be my imagination. Yeah, that's right. My i-m-a-g-i-n-a-t-i-o-n.

"Guys, lets SING!" Meiko shouted.

Following her, there were lots of 'Whoo hoo!''s and 'Partyyy!''s

"I want to sing with Len!" Miku cried out. Even though she's busy with her schedule, of course she had to make time for her friend.

"Okay Miku." the blonde boy smiled. Oh, have I mentioned Rin and Len are twins? Ah, but you guys already know that, so let's skip that part. The first time I met Len, I thought he was Rin so I hugged him really tight. After I let go, I saw him turning red. Like a tomato... no kidding. After I found out about Rin and Len, I was more embarrassed than he was.

"No! Len I wanna sing with you too!" his twin sister shouted.

Len sighed. "Ok Rin, let's get this over with." This caused his twin to hit him on the shoulder.

"Where did all that excitement go?" she glowered.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go!"

The three went on stage and sang "Yume no Tsuzuki".

After that, Rin and Len sang, "Trick or Treat", "Noisy Whammy", "I WANNA MEET YOU", "Meltdown", "B.O.M.", "Suicide Girl, Silent Boy", "Hanged Man and Dreaming Girl", and all those other songs they had in mind. Geez, for 14 year old teens, they have a lot of energy.

"Luka! You wanna sing a song together?" asked a slurred voice.

Oh god, why me?

Smiling nervously, I replied, "No thanks Meiko. I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh come onnnnn! I came back alllll thee way bick to Japan to meet yoo and this ish what I get?"

"Maybe later." I tried to make my best 'I'm sorry' smile as best as I could but I knew I was failing. Hey, is there really such thing as a 'I'm sorry' smile?

"Meiko, maybe she needs to go outside for some air." a cool voice said.

A hero! "Oh! Yeah, that's what I need!" I laughed. "Fresh air!"

"..." Meiko gave us a look. The same look Rin gave me earlier. Even drunk, that woman can give off a scary look. Suddenly, her expression turned bright. "Oh! I seeeee~ Have fun you two! Tee hee!"

"Huh?" I asked. What does she mean by that?

"Luka, let's go." Gakupo said as he opened the door to go out.

"Okay..." I quickly left the room when Miku started singing "SPiCa".

We both walked down the hallway and stopped by a drink bar.

"Coffee?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No thanks. Just water please."

"Sure thing." he chuckled.

He got us both water and we went outside looking at the stars in silence. Seriously, how awkward can today get?

After about, oh, I dunno, an hour, he broke the silence. "Have you dated anyone before?"

"Huh?" I asked surprised.

He stuttered. "I said, have you-"

"Oh! Yeah I did. But it didn't last long." God, I sounded like a freak...

"Why?" he raised his eyebrows. "I'm sure a pretty girl like you would get tons of guys waiting for you."

I laughed. "Well-"

"Heyyyy guyyyys~ Whatcha doin?" Rin came in, smirking. She's up to something. This isn't good...

"Hey Rin, or are you Len?" Gakupo asked nervously.

Rin frowned. "It's Rin."

"Oh haha sorry." Gakupo let out a nervous laugh.

"Rin, what are you doing here?" I asked, breaking the heavy atmosphere.

Quick as a mouse, Rin grabbed my hand and grabbed his arm to lead us back into the karaoke room.

"R-rin?" I stuttered. This was getting fishy. And I didn't like it one bit.

Inside the room, Gumi just finished singing, "Mont Blanc Coward" and was bowing as everyone clapped in applause. Rin pushed us up to the stage and yelled. "Sing!"

As soon as I know it, the music started playing "Magnet". Gakupo handed me the mic and put on a small smile. I couldn't help but smile back nervously.

_Kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru_

_itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou_

_watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari_

_anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa_

Gakupo twirled me and smiled. It looks like he's having fun.

_Karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to_

_yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no_

Time passed and the song ended. I walked off the stage blushing slightly and Gakupo was right behind me, smiling like he had done something proud. The rest of the time was spent by Meiko and Rin forcing Len to cross-dressing (don't ask me how it got here!) into a pretty nurse outfit, a maid, a cow, pikachu, and even a girl version of Gakupo! Gakupo and Len were blushing furiously when they both saw themselves in a mirror. Meiko, of course, got drunk and started to force everyone to sing along with her. The party was fun. Really, it was. After Meiko paid the bills (packed with lots of credit cards), the twins and Miku took Meiko home. It was a good thing Miku got her drivers license. But a new problem soon came to find me. I was left stranded with Gakupo.

It turned out that he lives in the same neighborhood as me but in different buildings. The walk home was pretty quiet most of the time. Why is it always quiet when I'm with him?

"So," Gakupo broke the silence, coughing as he talked. "the answer from before?"

"Oh you remember." I gave him a sly grin. "Well, I did get some confessions when I was in middle school. And a lot of people started to ask me once I entered high school." Besides me, I saw Gakupo clenching a tight fist. "Are you jealous?" I said in a teasing tone.

"No! Of course not!" he blushed. "Go on."

"Of course I said yes to some. But they all broke up with me after less than a month. Actually, less than a week. The shortest relationship was about..." I silently estimated in my head. "3 hours?"

"What?" Gakupo asked surprised. "Why?"

"Well..." I turned to see a building everyone was crowded around and stopped walking. Gakupo did the same. Checking my watch, it was almost 11PM. What was happening this late?

"Oh, that place is opening today?" Gakupo frowned. "I thought it was next week."

"What place?" I asked.

"It's a, whatchamacallit... oh yeah, a casino. It's pretty famous because I heard there's a lot of famous people who go there. And the food there is great! It's a 5 star."

"Wow that sounds pretty fancy for a casino."

"Look." he pointed to the soon-to-be-opened store. "They're putting up the final touch. The sign."

There were two construction workers putting up a large sign that read "CASINO" in a big fancy looking font. People were squealing with excitement and some were even taking pictures.

"Luka, so the answer to your boy problem?" Gakupo asked.

Still looking at the sign, I said, "Uh... the reason why they broke up with me is because-" that was when I saw it. Below the sign, I saw a boy about my age wearing a white kimono. It looked kind of too big on him. Why was he wearing a kimono? Why is he there? Why did he pass the 'danger' tape the police put on to protect the public?

"Luka?"

"Gakupo, why is that boy in a kimono?" I asked.

"Huh?"

I pointed to the boy. "That guy right there."

"Ummm... what kimono?" Gak squinted his eyes. "Is he in the crowd?"

"No, but he's in the front. He passed the warning sign." The black- no, is it blue? The blue haired boy was standing near the building looking up at the sign. Why aren't the security doing anything? He crossed the 'danger' sign! Are they stupid enough not to notice? He could die if the sign fell!

"Are you talking about the construction workers?" Gakupo asked again.

"No!" I was about to lose my patience. "The blue hair guy!"

At the same time I said it, one of the construction workers let out a small scream. "Oh-! Look out!" he cried to everyone. The sign slipped out of his hand and the other dropped it as well. I looked below and saw the boy just standing there looking at the sign falling. The boy! He needs to move! He'll die if he doesn't!

"Run!" I yelled.

He stayed still not moving an inch. Instead of looking scared, he was looking at the falling sign with an bored expression. Is he blind? Does he have a death wish?

As soon as I knew it, my feet moved on its own and I was running towards the boy.

"Luka!" Gakupo yelled and reached to grab my arm but he was a second too late.

Crossing the road, the cars honked at me and drivers were yelling, "Get out of the way!" but I continued to run.

"Hey! Blue hair in the kimono!" I panted. The guy turned to look at me once with a dull expression and turned to look away. But a second later, he turned to look at me again with his wide blue eyes. Reaching out my arms, I shoved him out of the way and fell on the ground as the heavy sign fell on me. My last moment, I heard people screaming, Gakupo calling my name and the security trying to lift up the sign. Is the boy safe? Where is he? But my body felt so heavy that I couldn't move. My eyes closed, head against the ground, throbbing like madly. I feel something wet around me. It smells like...ick. That horrible smell. Blood? With that last memory, I can hear my heart beating like crazy.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_. It slowly beated slower each time.

I remember when I shoved the boy out of the way. I remember touching something... furry...

And then everything turned black.


	3. Take 3

**Take 3 is finally up! I feel so happy! Read to continue! Let's go! Go go go~!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I know people are smart enough to know this but the people I mention in this fanfic ARE NOT OWNED BY ME! :O**

**Take 3: Let Me Live**

The last thing I remember is getting slammed down by a heavy sign and dying. One second, everything's black and the next, everything turned... white? What the-? I feel myself lying on the ground on a hard concrete floor. Opening my eyes, I see everything around me is white. I mean, ETERNALLY WHITE. Did someone paint the world white or something? Because whoever did this is so not cool. But something struck me. Maybe I'm... dreaming? Sitting on my knees, I looked around only to find nothing around me. No pencils, no desks, no cars, no trees, no water, no NOTHING. It's like I'm stuck inside a white box with no exit. Where am I? Is this... heaven? Starting to panic, I looked frantically around this world looking for a way out. To my conclusion, there was none. Nada. Zero. No way out. Am I going to be stuck here forever?

What. The... Fudge.

"Anyone here?" I yelled as loud as I could. "Help me!"

No one answered...

"Anyone? Help?"

…

"Please...?"

…

"MEIKO!... MIKU?... GUMI?"

... nothing...

"RIN?... LEN?"

Absolutely nothing. Not even a little rock!

"Anyone?"

Oh, wait. If this is heaven, wouldn't there be lots of dead people around here?

"Michael Jackson**(*0)**?"

Nothing again...

"Babe Ruth**(*1)**? Horace Newton Allen**(*2)**? George Washington**(*3)**? Duk Koo Kim**(*4)**? Yukiko Okada**(*5)**?"

"You're so loud. Why don't you shut up for once?" a voice said disgustedly.

I, of course, began to scream.

"KYAAAA!"

"Quiet!"

But that didn't stop me from screaming.

"I said quiet!" he same voice ordered.

Once I stopped screaming, I turned around making an eye contact with the person behind me. Face to face, he looks really... beautiful... wait. What? A male being beautiful? But it's true. His pale skin looks like it's glowing. He has blue hair along with matching blue eyes. Now that's really weird right? A person with blue hair. But hey, mine is weird too since it's pink... Anyway, along with his blue hair, he wore a white kimono with blue flower prints. That kimono looked too big for him. Just like his face, he has pale hands and legs. Looking at his elegant-like fingers, I see... blue nails? He paints his nails?

"You." he spoke in a melodic tone while wlaking closer to me. Coming closer, I can see his face. He has long eyelashes a female would die to have. But his white fan was covering the bottom half of his face. Even though his voice didn't show it, from the look of his ocean blue eyes, I guess he thinks of me as a... nuisance. So kind right? Not. Speaking of him, his kimono... it looks like...

"Hey!" I pointed a finger at him. "You're the guy I saved! Right?"

He smirked while fanning himself. "So what?" Oh yes, he's SOOO nice. NOT.

"Did you die?" I asked.

"Not really."

Even though he's mean, his voice... it feels so... seductive. Well, two can play at that game.

"You're not making sense."

"I wasn't trying to."

Did I mention he's really annoying?

"Do you know where we are?" I asked looking around the white world.

"Do you want to know?" he asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Of course I do."

He lowered his fan and revealed a smirk. "We are in... your mind."

I snorted. My mind? Seriously? "If we're in my 'mind' then why are you here?"

He didn't respond. Instead, he closed his fan and smiled. I had to look away from him so he couldn't see me blush. What's happening to me?

"Let's play a game." he said. "Rules are simple. I ask, you answer. If you don't answer truthfully, I'll give you a little punishment."

Huh-? "Wait I-"

"Let's start with question number 1:," he pointed his fan against my forehead. "Did you see me from before?"

"Yeah." I looked at him cautiously. Asking me such a kindergarden-like question. Psh, what does he think of me? A child?

"Where?"

"The casino."

"And you 'saved' me?" he raised his hands to do the quote sign when he said 'saved'. I had to stuff in a little laugh.

"Yeah." I smiled. "You were about to die if I didn't save you. Be grateful I did!"

He came close to me until there was a little space between us. He held my chin up with the tip of his fan. "Question 2: Your name?"

"L-luka. Megurine Luka." I stuttered.

"Ahhh I see." I let go and smiled and sweet-like smile. He opened the fan and covered the bottom half of his face again. Singing a little melodic tune, he eyed me very closely with his blue eyes like a snake about to kill. A shiver ran down my spine as I let out a small scream. "Question 3: What do you think of me?"

A psyco maniac looking like a sweet gentle person but is actually a freak who's 'forcing' me to play his little games. "A person."

"Hmmm?" he let out an amused grin. "Reaalllyyy?"

"Y-yes."

"Are you sure?" he closed his eyes.

"Yeah."

"You're lying."

"N-no."

"Lying~" he sang.

"No-"

"Lie."

"Yes." I admitted.

"Good girl." he closed his fan again and slapped it against my arm marking a good two inch cut. Not hard but not lightly as well. I let out a small wince as I feel drops of red liquid coming out from the scratch. I glared at him but he only viewed me with pleasure. "Punishment." he sang. I growled.

"You-"

"Question 4: If you could, would you want to live again?"

Excuse me?

"What?" I stared at him like he was crazy. "Of course."

"Oh? Why so?" he leaned close, making me blush slightly. No no no! Go away!

I leaned back, hoping he wouldn't come any closer. "Because, I have to thank that person."

Curiously, he leaned closer, one eyebrow raised slightly. Shiiiiiitttt... "Who?"

"Actually, it's not a person. It's... ummm..." God, why is he so close to me?

"Go on. Who?"

I shut my eyes tightly. "A fairy..."

Laughing in 5...  
>4...<br>3...  
>2...<br>1... Blast off.

"You believe in fairies?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Don't you think it's a fairy tale?"

"No."

He made a expressionless look I couldn't really read. Does he think I'm stupid? Pft, of course he would. That's what everyone thinks...

"You..."

I balled my fists tightly. Go on, say it. I know the answer...

"... interest me..."

... excuse me?

"I'll let you live." he gave me a small smile.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open. Yes, I know I seem stupid but it's hard to imagine this, right? Saying I can live again... Houston, we have a problem. I'm stuck with a guy saying he can make me live again.

"You know that's impossible, right?" I said.

"Actually, no. I can make it happen."

"How?"

"Like this." Just like that, without any warnings, he held my chin and leaned close like he was going to kiss me.

"What are you-"

"Close your eyes."

I closed my eyes. "I don't know how this is going to make me live?"

"Open your mouth."

I did as he said.

Face to face, his lips close to mine. Opening his mouth, I felt something warm coming out of his mouth and entering mine. Ew.

"Wha-"

He shushed me. "Don't talk."

I felt something go down my throat. Normally, it would have made me gag but my body felt like it didn't feel anything.

"What is this?" I thought.

"It's done." he whispered.

A sharp pain went through my head and made me wince. My... my head! I grabbed my head and pulled on some of my hair.

"It... it hurts!" I screamed in pain. It was like my head was splitting in two! "Make it stop! Stop!"

A pair of arms wrapped around my body and a warm figure hugged me. "Question 5: Why do you remind me of her?"

"Stop!" I screamed. But it was no use, I felt my eyes closing on its own without my permission. Slowly, I was losing consciousness and felt all my strength go away. I was scared.

"Don't worry." His voice whispered in my ear. "It's all right."

That voice, why is it so familiar?

"It was nice playing with you."

With my eyes closed, my vision went from white, to black, to white, to...

**-Reality-**

A nurse just finished covering the dead girls face with a towel. The doctors did everything they could, but, it was too late.

"Poor girl." she muttered and tsked.

Sighing, she started to pack up some leftover paper works and was about to leave until a loud _PING! _was heard across the room. Startled, she turned to look at the lifeless girls heart rate machine. It was...

"DOCTOR!" she cried. "The girl!"

Seconds later, a doctor came in the room.

"Nurse Mizuki, what is going on?"

"Doctor! Sh-she's!... Look!" she pointed to the EKG**(*6)**.

He turned to look and was surprised. His eyes looked like it could pop out any moment and his mouth was hanging open. Looking at the machine then to the girl, he walked towards her and took the towel off her face. Indeed, she was breathing. In and out, her chest rose up and back down.

"Impossible..." he whispered. "How is this..."

Luka opened her eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY! KAITO COMES OUT! I'm glad for those who read this take! ^^ Thank you very much! For those who were confused, at the beginning, Luka was inside her 'mind' or 'dream'. She wasn't in reality. Kaito, for some reason appeared in her mind. How? You'll have to keep reading for the answers :D<strong>

***0 = Michael Jackson... shouldnt almost everyone know him? A famous American singer. R.I.P. Jackson T_T  
>*1 = Babe Ruth is an American baseball player who played for the Boston Red Sox(1914-1919), New York Yankees (1920-1934), and the Boston Braves (1935). He is very known for his ability to hit many home-runs and his power to bat.<br>*2 = Horace Newton Allen is a doctor who came to South Korea from America near the end of the Joseon Dynasty. I first heard of him after watching a korean drama called "JeJoongWon". It's reeeaaaallllyyy good! Go watch it!  
>*3 = George Washington was the first president of the United States of America. People who live in the U.S., of course you all know about him! :D<br>*4 = Duk Koo Kim is a korean boxer who died while boxing against Ray Mancini. His wife was pregnant with a baby boy when he died. T_T  
>*5 = Yukiko Okada is a japanese singer who killed herself by jumping off a seven-storey building. D:<br>*6 = EKG is the machine they use in hospitals to measure the heart rate. When someone dies, they make this loud 'beeeeeeeeep' noise. Or, at least I THINK they do. I only know this from watching korean and american dramas :/**

**POP QUIZ!: What do you think Kaito is? What creature? Spirit? Animal?**

**Tell me what you think while you review! I'll try to add some hints later on! Hehe I'm so excited to tell you but I can't T_T Wait for the answer my little/older chickadees~**

**Btw, I know from the lack of reviews this story has, some people will think this story with go to the 'dropped' section. But I promise you, I will NOT give up on this fanfic. This is my 'best story yet'. So, until the next chapter comes out, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	4. Take 4

**Take 4 is finally up! Its been cold lately and I got sick T_T But hey, running in the rain can be fun sometimes! :D So I'm stuck in bed with nothing to do the whole day so I thought, "Why not make the next chapter?" since I now know people are reading this series (its all thanks to the reviews!). Well, 3 takes and I got 6 reviews. I think that's good enough! :D Since I have lots of time (LOTS of time), I decided to write some little messages responding back to the reviews I got! It's all on the end of this Take! Honestly, thanks to AkaiChouNoKoe, I uploaded this Take as soon as I could :D Thanks for the picture! It's so cute! :DD Now on with the story!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: yise - *sigh* You know, it's kind of a pain if I do it :/ I'm so tired T_T *cough cough* Kaito you do it.**

**Kaito - yiseunggi does not own Vocaloid~ *hugs Luka* Luka~ I'm cold! *pouts***

**Luka - ...! *surprised and punches Kaito* Baka!**

**Kaito - *smiles* ouch...**

**Take 4: New Beginnings**

Walking up the narrow hallway, Luka sighed. Not sighing of stress, she was sighing of relief. At the end of the hallway, Luka turned to her left and continued to walk until she reached a door with a golden sign that read '03' pasted on the front. Facing the door, she smiled.

"I'm free." she thought. "FREEDOM!"

Inside this door, is her home. Her home-sweet-home. Two weeks past by faster than you think it would. Those two weeks, those whole 14 days, Luka was in the hospital, laying on her bed with nothing to do. But now, she was finally free! Free from the disgusting hospital food, the vivid room, and best of all, the annoying doctor who kept asking her what happened when she was 'dead'. When she woke up from her 'dream', Luka felt something on her hand and saw it was a crumpled piece of paper. Ignoring her doctor, she opened it up and saw it read "my name is Kaito." in sloppy blue ink. She thought about telling the doctor about her weird dream but quickly decided not to when she felt blood dripping down from her arm. When she saw it, it was a 2 inch cut. The same cut he gave her when she played his little game. Luka couldn't believe it. That dream was actually... real. After a long, I mean it, a LONGGGG heated discussion, the doctors and nurses came to a conclusion that the EKG was broken and needed to be replaced immediately.

Smiling and humming, she grabbed her house key out of her small black purse and stuck it in the key hole. It was going to be the same as any other day. Just Luka and the house. Living by herself and no one to bother her. Her house wasn't what you call 'fancy'. Its just a normal house that normal people live in. It was just a house with one bedroom, one bathroom, one kitchen, a living room, and a laundry room. Opening the door, Luka walked inside and found out the lights were on. She swore she had turned them off when she last left the house. Taking off her shoes, she took a deep breath until a loud crash came from one end of the hallway. With a squeak of suprise, her smiling and humming immediately stopped. Was it... a burglar? Grabbing onto her purse, Luka firmly walked towards the sound the crash came from.

_Ba-bump, ba-bump, ba-bump_... she could hear her own heart beating fast as she walked closer to the unknown source. Walking, Luka ended up at the kitchen and heard the sound of the stove sizzling. Along with that, someone was singing a sweet tune. A gentle tune... a very gently tune...

Creeping up from behind, Luka held her purse up like it could protect her from a monster.

"W-who are you?" she asked with a stuttering voice.

The sweet tune stopped singing and the sound of footsteps could be heard walking out of the kitchen.

"Luka?"

Luka dropped her purse and it made a '_da-dump'_ sound on the carpet next to her feet. She felt her eyes getting wide by looking at that person.

A new problem has come. Facing her was none other than him. The demonic guy who calls himself, Kaito.

**oOo**

**Luka POV**

"Welcome back." he said smiling.

Welcome back? Welcome back? Am I... dreaming? My mouth hung open as he walked toward me. The door was locked. He doesn't know where I live. But how did he-?

"Luka, stop making that face. It's very unlady-like."

My mind came back to reality. "Kaito." I whispered.

"Hurry up and sit down. Dinner is getting cold."

"What are you DOING HERE?" I managed to say.

Kaito smiled, ignoring me. "Are you tired? Shall I get a bath ready?"

"Wa-... GET OUT OF HERE!" I screamed, picking up my purse and throwing it at him.

Kaito easily dodged it and pretended like nothing happened.

"Eat first. I'll get the bath ready." He pushed, or, should I say, 'shoved' me to my seat. I found myself sitting on a chair and Kaito went back into the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" I asked cautiously.

He didn't reply.

"Kaito!"

His head popped out of the kitchen. "Yes?"

"Just why exactly ARE you here? In MY house?" I said as I clenched my fists.

"Getting food prepared. And we have business to take care of." he said as he walked out of the kitchen with two plates hand-in-hand.

"Business? What business?"

He ignored me, as usual. He placed the plates on the table and smiled. "While I get the bath ready, you eat." He then went to the bathroom.

The food, I admit, looks really good. Its like those professionally made food you see on the covers of food magazines. And its a waste not to eat it so... maybe... just one bite will do... I grabbed a spoon and dip it in the soup. It looks so good... I swear I felt drool slipping out of my mouth. Uhhh... too much information. Anyway, swallowing the soup, I felt a tight knot in my throat. It's a new taste that you... erk, okay, well... maybe it's uncooked. Grabbing my chopsticks, I took a certain amount of rice from my bowl and ate it, hoping to get rid of the uncooked taste out of my mouth. Unfortunately, somehow, this rice is double the worse. I'm not even gonna try eating the rest of the food he made. Does he seriously not know how to cook? He can poison someone with this! The food looks good to eat if you look at it but when you actually eat it, it's... gross. Isn't that weird?

"Luka?" Kaito appeared by my side and tapped on my shoulder. "The bath is ready."

I was so busy reviewing the food that I didn't sense him coming down the hall.

"Okay..." Getting up, I walked past him not saying a word. I had to somehow get rid of this... 'taste' in my mouth before I die.

"Let's talk later." he called out. But I left without an another word.

On the way to the bath, I took a little peek behind me and swore I saw Kaito frowning as he stared at the food he made that I barely ate.

**oOo**

The bath, when was the last time I had a nice bath like this? I heard the hallelujah and the full orchestra playing in my mind as I sat in the puddle of warm water. Slumping down, the water rose to my chin. It was hot and yet relaxing. Closing my eyes, I felt a hundred questions popping into my mind. 95% of it was... of course, Kaito. I don't understand. Why is he here? Out of all places, why does it have to be MY house? Why me? And how did he appear in my dream? Isn't he supposed to be dead? No, wait, I'm supposed to be dead... but just how am I alive again? Just WHAT did he PUT inside me? A sharp pain went through my head from thinking too much. Wincing, I covered my ears with my wet hands. It's all that stupid Kaito's fault. I need my normal life back, PRONTO. After about 30 relaxing yet disturbing minutes, I shampooed my hair and did all those other shower things. I grabbed my white towel to wrap around my wet body. Looking at the foggy mirror, I grabbed my favorite pink brush and began to comb my hair. My hair is long and silky, yes I know people love how long my hair is. I love them too but, brushing them is what makes me so pissed off. It gets tangled easily and when you brush it, the hair gets pulled out of my skull which hurts. Brushing Mikus' hair is a whole different story. Double, no, triple times worse I bet. Maybe more than that.

"Ouch!" I winced as two or three pieces of hair left my scalp. Then another two or three left began to fall. Seriously, am I shedding or something? "AUGHHH STOP COMING OFF!" I screamed.

"Luka? Is there anything wrong?" Kaito came barging in. He looked blankly at me with lifeless eyes. "Oh... never mind."

Oh. My. God... What the fudge... It suddenly felt like a hundred times hotter as I turned my back against him while grabbing onto my towel tightly.

"STUPID! GET OUT!" I threw my pink brush directly at his head, which hit him right on the forehead.

"Ow!" he snarled like a dog and bent down from the sudden attack. "Why did you-?"

"Get out!" I shouted.

Luka slammed the door shut which hit Kaito in the head again. Kaito, who was on the floor, was rolling around gasping in pain. The two seem to be enjoying company, no?

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU FOR READINGGG! I LOVE YOU ALL! :D As I promised, here is my little reply to everyone who reviewed! Thank you all! By the way, for people who are too lazy to log on, I allow anonymous reviews too!<strong>

**AkaiChouNoKoe** – Thanks for your reviews! :D Both of them are very nice~ Hahaha well, for the reviews, I guess people are too lazy to log on? (like me) ^^'' I'm sure if you keep updating new chapters then people will get interested and read it! That's how I do my stories ^^ Yesh yesh I won't be dropping this fanfic so I hope you continue reading it! XD Demon Dog King? When I first read that, I was laughing so hard! XD Kaitos true form will be shown later! Until then, keep guessing! XD Btw, I saw the picture you drew :D It's so awsome! Hahaha very artistic~ I wish I can draw like that... Lukas expression is so cute even though she's mad! XD Keep drawing! Also, you keep writing too! I'll read and review your fanfics later on :D It's a promise!

**Anju-Shi –** Hahaha thanks for guessing~ Reviews, well, I hope it will gain more later on ^^" Hope you look forward to the next Take! :D

**Azn-Rinny** – Thanks for reviewing! Hope you look forward to the next chapter(s) as well! ^^

**Shin-Ijin –** OMGEE... SHIN! Nice to hear from you again! ^^ Thanks for reviewing! Hahaha I hope you enjoyed reading Pink and Blue~ That fanfic got completed because of the reviews you wrote! :D It gave me lots of strength. Thanks Shin ;) Hope you enjoy this fanfic as well! Honestly, I want to try reading some fanfics you write! Try writing some stories ;) I'll definatly read them!

**Suraie **- Hi hi~ Thanks for reading! :D Hahahaha I'm sure more reviews will come later ^^ Thank you for reviewing as well! :D I'm glad I didn't bore you to death! XD Hope to hear from you again!

**Once again, thank you for reading everyone! I hope I didn't bore you to death! XD The next take will be uploaded soon! Until then, SEE YOU NEXT TIME! :D *waves***


	5. Take 5

**So, after two or three weeks of a LONG break, I'm finally back and ready to continue this fanfic! I was on a break (studying, reading, track, etc.) and I had no time to get a chance to write this chapter D: But now I'm back! *claps* But, during my break, somehow I managed to make time to work on my newest fanfic called 'Sayonara, my love' which includes Kaito and Gumi. It's already completed so if you wanna read it then go ahead! :D And please, remember to review! Also, it was my birthday last week! I got a chance to celebrate it by eating sweets with my besties! ;D For those who do not know, I LOVE sweets. I can eat it everyday. :) Seriously, I'm like a vacuum for sweets. Candy, cake, muffins, cupcakes, cookies, etc, I will eat them ALL. Hahaha I don't know if you actually enjoy reading about my life but I know you guys are thinking, "Shut up and let me read!" so I'll stop here and let you begin ;) Enjoy!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: Do I have to do this all the time? O_o**

**Take 5: Two Ways We Can Remember It**

_Beep beep beep beep- click._

I pressed the 'off' button on my alarm clock.

5 minutes later...

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Aughh... why is it still on? I grabbed my pillow and put it over my head.

5 minutes later...

_Beep beep beep beep..._

Yup... looks like I pressed the snooze button...

Another 5 minutes later...

_Beep beep beep beep- click._

"Stupid clock..." I muttered, fully awake and turning off the alarm.

I woke up sometime around 9AM and sat up. Stretching my arms and back, I yawned. A new day has started, an another boring day. All alone in this house... just me. Hey, is it just me or does the night time go by too fast? I swore I slept like an hour ago or something. Anyway, slipping onto my favorite pink slippers, I stood up and fixed my bed cover. Once done, I walked out of my room and walked through the hallway half asleep. In the middle of my walk, I saw the diner table and a roll of memories from yesterday instantly replayed inside my head like a cam recorder. Kaito, the food, and the... the... bath. I shivered.

"It's all a dream." I muttered. "Just a dream..."

In the kitchen area, instead of the usual quiet noise, a static sound was heard in the dining room area along with a sound of a paper turning.

"The weather will be *bzzz* soon so it's a wonderful day to go outside and *bzzz* rain. *bzzz* Next up in the sports *bzzz*" a voice of an elderly man talked over the wave of static.

Did I turn on the radio last night? God, the electric bill is gonna raise a lot... When I finally reached the living room, I heard a new voice.

"Good morning Luka." said a blue haired, sitting on a chair.

I smiled and made a small wave. "Good morning Kaito." Wait, what? I froze. Kaito?

I turned to face him and saw he was doing the same thing as me. Looking up and sitting on the chair next to me was Kaito, a folded newspaper on one hand and a cup of tea on the other. Instead of wearing that overly large kimono, he now had on black glasses, wore a blue hoodie and black jeans. My eyes bulged wide. Where did he get those clothes? No, more importantly,

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?" I shrieked.

"Hm? What do you mean?" he replied coolly. Too coolly. He's acting like nothing happened yesterday... wait, was yesterday all... real? Not a dream? Get yourself together Luka...

"Get out of my house." I pointed to the door, grinding my teeth in anger. Anger in the morning is bad for your body and health. This guy is an example of a nuisance.

Sighing, he put down the newspaper and turned the radio off. "I don't want to." He pouted.

"Why not?"

He rolled his eyes like it was a stupid question. Which, obviously, was not. For me at least. "Because I live here."

"Since whe-" but he cut me off.

"Starting yesterday."

_Twitch_. A vein popped inside my head. "This is my house. I never said you could live here. Don't just go making up stupid answers."

He placed his cup down and began to swirl it with his pinkie.

This oh so 'calm' and 'peaceful' morning I usually have has now been replaced with 'dark' and 'deadly'. This. Is. A. Nightmare.

Mixing the tea, he kept clinking on the sides to make those loud '_clank' _sounds which, honestly, I hate the most. I leaned forward and slapped his hand. Immediately, he pulled his hand back like I gave him a shock.

"What did you do that for?" he growled as moisture on his pinkie from the tea dropped on his jeans.

Ha, now its my turn to play cool. I coolly leaned back against the chair accross from him and sighed, "Food is not to be played with."

"But it's interesting."

"Shut up. You know, trespassing is a crime. I could send you to jail for that but I was nice enough to let you stay last night."

He rolled his eyes. "You were nice enough to let me sleep on the small couch. Uh huh."

"Hey! That couch isn't that bad. It's my favorite couch! At least I didn't make you sleep outside." I glared. "You would've frozen to death."

"Is that the way how you treat everyone who saves you?"

Gawking, I couldn't fight back. He caught me. "So... well... it was all... real?" I stammered.

"Mmmm something like that." he calmly stated as he started to spin the tea with his pinkie again.

I reached over and slapped his hand again.

"Whats your problem?" Kaito glared.

"I told you, tea is to drink." I glared harder.

Kaito only responded by rolling his eyes. He took the cup and drank the rest. Warm tea went into his mouth as he swallowed it whole. He didn't care about the hotness nor did it even effect him with burns. He stuck out his tongue trying to get the rest of the small tea in the cup if there were any left over. I looked at him in digust. For a boy who 'saved' my life, he didn't have any manners.

"Do you live by yourself?" he asked.

"Yeah, I do."

"Isn't it hard?"

"What do you mean?" I sat on the chair quietly debating what I should eat for breakfast.

"Being alone."

"No."

"You alone in this house, don't you get scared?" he put the cup down.

"I got used to it."

"How long?"

"Years of experience." Should I have cereal? Chef salad? Toast?

"If you kick me out, you'll be alone. Are you fine with it?"

"Minding into other peoples business is a bad habit." Banana? Smoothies? Bacon and eggs?

"All by yourself in this big, huge house. How sad."

"Its no big deal." My throat feels like drinking milk so I guess cereal it is.

He leaned close to me with that cute-yet-serious face of his and I responded back by turning my head. I can't face him when he's so close to me. I hate it when he does this... it makes me feel so... weak.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah, I mean..." I shut my eyes and clenched my fists.

He held my chin up to face him directly in the eyes. Those crystal blue eyes look so... mesmerizing...

"Do you want to be alone?" he asked again.

I bit my bottom lip. "What if I don't want to?"

"So you admit you get lonely." he smiled. "Ah~"

JERK.

"You... you..." I pushed him away, blushing furiously. "I never said that!"

"But," he sat back down. "I'm glad you admitted it."

"I never said I did."

"When you blush, it's really cute. You should do it more often." he smiled. "Amuse me."

_Twitch_.

I turned around so he couldnt see me blush. Thinking for a second, I turned around to face him again. Hoping my face wasn't as red as I thought.

"Kaito."

"Hm?" he looked at me amused.

"Clean the dishes."

His lazy grin quickly disappeared and turned into a scowl. "Why should I?"

Reaching for the newspaper, I folded it and held it up like I was going to shoot him.

"You... Kaito, is a resident of my house. You stay, you clean. Rules are rules. Understand?"

"So, you approve of me living here?" he grinned.

"UNDERSTAND?"

"You know, rules are made to be broken."

"Do it before I change my mind." I stood up trying to put on my best deadly glare I could manage. "Clean. Up. Now."

He groaned and rolled his eyes again.

"Kaito!" And with that, I threw the paper at him.

**oOo**

**Normal POV**

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"Shopping."

"For clothes?"

"No, for food. Now shut up and stay close."

Earlier that morning, after the little 'accident', Kaito was in pain while Luka got up to make breakfast. But once she opened the fridge, there was no food to be found. With a blank look on her face, she groaned. This morning was not going so well for poor Luka. But it got worse when Kaito hollered out to her,

"I forgot to tell you, I ate all the food in the fridge."

She grabbed a spoon from the drawer and threw it at him right in the forhead.

Anyway, the two entered the grocery store with Luka trying to find some ingredients while Kaito was a step behind her, dragging along a shopping cart with an bored expression.

"We're going to have to divide up the food when we get back home. I don't want you eating my share of the food. Got it?" Luka snapped.

"Sure."

The pink hair grabbed a nutritious, strawberry cereal box and placed it on the cart. Feeling slightly sorry for snapping at him, she asked, "Do you want anything?"

"Nope, nothing." he looked around, still bored out of his mind.

Luka turned around and frowned. "Nothing?"

Kaito groaned and rolled his eyes. "Are you death? Yes, nothing."

Choosing to ignore him, Luka turned around and kept walking. "Fine. Your loss." she muttered.

After bagging a can of tuna and some fresh fruits, the two passed by the meat section. Kaito stopped walking while Luka picked up some ice cream.

"Luka, lets buy this." he called out to her.

Turning around, she saw him holding a package of freshly sliced meat and immediately responded back, "No."

The blue hair pouted. "Why not? We bought some tunas. Tunas are expensive."

"Not as much as meat!" she barked.

"It's just one pack of meat."

"No!"

"Why not?" he frowned.

Luka sighed as she walked close to Kaito. "Because I'm on a diet, you idiot."

He raised his eyebrow. "Your not fat at all."

She dropped the box of ice cream on the cart. "I know I'm not but I gain weight easily."

He stared at her for three long seconds and smirked. "Ahhh, I see now."

"What?" the pink hair asked, completely confused.

"Nothing. I just thought you were cute for a sec."

"Stop lying. I saw that stupid smirk of yours a second ago!"

"Its nothing~" he began to walk.

"No! What is it?" Luka grabbed his arm, trying to get him to stop walking. "Tell me!"

The tips of his lips raised slightly. He replied, "The fatness. I know where it goes."

She looked at him gravely. "Where?"

He pinky pointed to her chest. "Here."

This awarded him a slap across his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Before I go for now, <strong>**AkaiChouNoKoe****,** **I saw the picture you drew for me again! :D Its so pretty and also made me laugh! xD Kaitos expression is so cute and funny at the same time! Thank you so much! You draw these pictures wonderfully but... I broke our promise by not updating fast T_T I'm so sorry D: I'll try my best to save time to write more chapters! :) So please keep drawing if you can! xD**

**Everyone, thank you for reading! I saw the reviews! 4 takes and I got 14 reviews! Thank you so much! :D Hope you enjoyed this take~**

**By the way, doesnt Luka seem kinda OOC in this chapter? O_o Honestly, I can imagine what Kaito does/expresses more easily than Luka =_= But I try to make her the cool and smart type as much as I can. In this chapter, Luka kinda acts like the way how I imagine Rin doing it O_o Blah... it's hard but I try :O Hahaha I forgot to mention this but its funny how Luka always hits Kaito when shes mad or really embarrassed! xD Its so cute~ Hehe, well, thats all for this time so until then, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	6. Take 6

**So... hey guys! Fastest update I've done this year! NOT. It has been over two weeks... I think. Well... there isn't much to say today :( I know I can just stop here and let you read but I usually write long headings so its kinda weird if I just write one or two sentences and just stop. So here I am in my bedroom thinking of ideas while watching youtube videos (which, honestly, was not helping me) and eating cheesecake! I love cheesecake! YUM! Oh, here's a news for you. I got sick. Yes, S-I-C-K again for the second time this year. Coughing + sneezing + headache = NO FUN! D: Getting sick means I have no energy left by the end of school to have any fun =_= Except for texting. I enjoy texting! :) One day, I decided to check my email since I haven't checked it in like... forever and I see all these new mails I have. I was annoyed because I thought it was mostly spams. But when I checked it, I see some were from fanfiction! :D I was so happy! Lots of reviews, favorites, and most shocking of all, favorite/alert authors? O_o *bows 90 degrees* Thank you so much! I feel so honored! Thanks to all your love, I'm getting better everyday so please continue to read my fanfics! :D AHAHAHAHAHA! By the way, has anyone heard of Wong Fu Productions or nigahiga on youtube? Their videos are so funny! YOU. NEED. TO. WATCH. THEM! You'll enjoy it! I promise! :D By the way, all Jay Park (Park Jaebom) fans out there, if you haven't watched it, Jay appeared on Wong Fu with the video 'Bromance'. Go watch it! Also, watch the 'behind the scenes + bloopers' as well! ;) Wow... I wrote a lot... anyway, ENJOY TAKE 6!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: *rolls around the ground* VOCALOID IS NOT OWNED BY ME! DX**

**Take 6: Pink and White**

The past few weeks, I met a monster named Kaito who appeared in my dreams and said he could make me live. I thought he was kidding but agreed. Next, I found myself in the hospital, alive again with a sweaty doctor leaning beside me and a agitated nurse next to him. Convincing them I was alright, they finally let me go home and live my normal life. Do you think that's the end of it? No. Once I came home, I saw the blue haired monster once again, in my house, cooking dinner. The mysterious monster who let me live and acts like he knows everything, is in front of me, slouching on my couch with his head against the arm rest.

Kaito groaned and let out a tired sigh. Doing yoga on the carpet next to him, I simply ignored him and kept my balance as I stood on one foot.

"Meeeeeaaaaaaaaatttt..." he let out a moan.

I sat down cross legged and straightened my back. Eyes closed, breathing slowly in and out.

"Delicious cows and chickens..." he moaned again.

Stretching my obliques by positioning myself on my side.

"Luka, they risked their lives for us to eat them and yet, you don't accept their request. How could you?" Kaito frowned. It's been about half an hour since we came back from the grocery store and he was still whining about not getting any meat. Poor Kaito looked like he was about to die any minute.

Oh yeah, have I mentioned he's very annoying? I opened my eyes and took a glance at him. "Can you shut up? No means no."

"Oh," he kept that bored poker face as he sat up a little straighter. "is it because of what I said earlier? You know, the..." he pointed to his chest.

I could feel my face turning bright. Can't he just let it go? "You perverted idiot! The past is the past! Leave it alone! I said sorry to you didn't I?" This part, was true. On our way home, I said sorry to him but he just flicked me off like a bug. Stupid jerk.

"You can make it up by going back and buying the meat." he grinned.

"No."

"Come onnnnn Luukkaaaaaa~" he pouted, acting all cute in front of me. Gross.

"Don't you understand what I'm saying? Am I speaking a different language or something? No means no!"

"Luka?"

"What?" I growled.

"I'm hungry."

I sighed. I feel like I'm taking care of a child. Does anyone know the feeling I'm feeling? "I let you stay in my house, you eat all the food and end up whining. However, you never clean up your mess."

"But I can't cook."

"The learn."

"No." Stupid jerk!

I sighed. I knew if I kept this up, he wouldn't even budge an inch. It was hopless continuing to argue so I said, "Ummm... how about some ice cream?"

"No." he deadpanned.

His answer put me in surprise. "You don't like ice cream?" I asked. I mean, come on! Who doesn't like ice cream?

"What's that?" Kaito inquired, only half interested.

My eyes widened in full shock. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT ICE CREAM IS?"

"You're acting like this so called 'ice cream' is a cure for something incurable."

I walked my way into the kitchen and pulled the handle of the freezer. Finding the ice cream I bought today while shopping, I walked back to the living room while ripping the plastic cover and popped the cold ice into his mouth. He seemed alarmed at first when I did that.

"What are you-"

"Eat it. You'll like it!"

He slowly reached for the stick cautiously like it was going to run away and even more slowly, he slid the popsicle out of his mouth. "It's cold."

"That's the whole point. Ice cream is supposed to be cold, you idiot!"

"..."

"Its either this or no food. Meat is out of the question."

"Perhaps... I'll let it slide this once." he said while studying the ice.

'Slide this once?' I laughed like an idiot. "Does that mean you like it?"

Kaito simply replied saying, "Don't jump into conclusions."

"Okay okay." I chuckled, smiling to myself. Looks like I won this time Kaito.

"Luka-" but my phone cut him off.

_Mayoikonda kokoro nara kantanni tokete yuku~_

_yasashisa nante kanjiru himanado nai kuraini_

Kaito frowned as I reached for my phone while snickering. Whoever just called did it at the perfect timing! Grabbing my pink phone out of my purse, the screen flashed a number I didn't recognize. I pressed the answer button.

"Hello?" I asked, still trying not to laugh.

The other line didn't answer back.

"Hello?" I frowned. Stupid kids, prank calling is so stupid.

"Uhhh... Is this Luka?" a voice responded.

I froze. It's like time had stopped. I can feel my cheeks turning red by just hearing his cool deep voice. I giggled. "Gakupo?"

"Luka?" Besides me, Kaito looked at me with curiosity. "Who-"

"Shhh! Be quiet!" I motioned with my finger between my lips.

Kaito mumbled something I couldn't really make out.

"Luka? Is this a bad timing?"

"Huh? No! I mean," I giggled like one of those fan girls you see in cartoons. I sound so stupid dont I? "how did you get my number?"

"I'm not a stalker or anything!" I can imagine him waving a quick 'no' by himself in the other line while looking panicked. Just thinking about it made me laugh. Cute isn't it? "Meiko gave it to me. I got worried and wanted to know how you were."

"Ahhh I see~"

"Its true!"

"Okay, okay I trust you." I teased.

Beside me, I thought I saw Kaito flinch. Huh... must be my imagination.

"Luka-" a loud crash was heard on the other line.

My eyes turned wide. "Gakupo? Gakupo?"

"Luka! Its me, Meiko!"

Meiko? Meiko Sakine? What was she doing with him? "Meiko? What's going on?" If its Meiko on the phone, you would expect something going on.

"I heard about your little accident. I'm glad your fine but we should celebrate for your release! Make time tomorrow cause we're going to the beach!"

"The... beach... ?" I questioned.

I can hear Meiko laughing on the other side. "She likes the idea!" she whispered to someone. "Luka?"

"Yeah?"

"Come by my house tomorrow. I promise you, we're gonna have lots of fun! PAR-TAY~"

"Okay... haha... ha..." my laughter died down. Before I could say anything, Meiko hung up.

**oOo**

**Normal POV**

An intense stare and the feeling of people squealing could be felt around Luka. The hard stares were from Gakupo and Kaito. Apparently, they didn't seem to like each other. Bad chemistry much?

"Luka!" Meiko mouthed to the pink hair. "He's so hot!"

"Introduce him!" Rin mouthed too, excited as much as Meiko.

Luka could only laugh nervously as a reply.

"Kaito, introduce yourself. These are my friends." Luka said, feeling quite nervous.

Kaito was still busy glaring at Gakupo. To her annoy, Luka pinched his side.

"Ow!"

"I said," the petite gritted her teeth. "introduce yourself."

"Kaito." he said almost soundlessly. His blue eyes boring into Gakupo's purple eyes.

"Gakupo," Len whispered. "he's talking to you!"

"Kamui Gakupo. Nice to meet you." he said in the same monotone voice.

Miku pushed Gakupo out of the way and grinned. "Hi, my name is Miku Hatsune. Just call me Miku!"

"Kaito. Just Kaito." Kaito smiled warmingly as he reached out for the teal girls hand. Miku blushed as she shook hands with Kaito.

"Alright guys, we're at the beach but how come no ones having fun? Let's go swimming!" Meiko appeared in her bikini, loud as ever. "Gakupo! Enough glaring, go buy us some ice cream!"

"Why me?" He muttered. But he obeyed and went before Meiko could hit him.

"Kaito, would you like the walk around the water with me?" Miku suggested, still blushing. The blue hair only nodded in agreement. They held hands while going. The people around them were all whispering in awe. Both Miku and Kaito looked like a couple when they held hands. Miku in her yellow bikini and in usual pigtails and Kaito wearing a white capri pants and a plain white t-shirt. Luka always wondered how he kept getting new clothes but decided not to say anything. The twins of course, were energetic as ever and ran to the ocean. Both wearing swim suits and hair up in a pony tail. Len tripped Rin on the way which caused him to be shoved into the water by Rin. He gasped for air and shivered in cold while his twin was laughing. This made him smile evily and pull his sister into the water along with him. A dangerous water fight has been started. Meiko was playing volleyball with Miki. Both yelling out words that didn't make sense while hitting the ball. Gumi was... Gumi didn't come to the beach. Everyone knew why. She was grounded. No questions asked. Gumi's parents are really strict. And finally, for Luka, Luka just sat on the sand.

"Luka!" Miki shouted while laughing. She walked towards her, blocking the sun. "Help me! Meiko's like a monster at volleyball!"

"YEA- wait- what did you say?" Meiko shouted back. "It's called 'skill'! Of course, I was the MVP for my high school volleyball team!"

"Yeah right!"

"It's true!"

"Come on Luka!" Miki grabbed the pink hairs arm. "Let's play!"

Luka could only smile. She stood up and joined Miki's team. 2 to 1. It shouldn't be hard... right? But she was wrong.

"Watch and learn my little kitties." Meiko meowed. She threw the ball in the hair and smacked it over the net. The ball flew by like lightning and crashed into the sand. The two long haired girls mouths flew open in surprise while Meiko only smirked. "That, right there, is called skill." After forty harmonious minutes of sweating and hitting the ball, the only survivor was Meiko. Both Miki and Luka were on their knees while panting and gasping.

"I win! Now lets me..." The brunette smirked while pausing for drama. "I dare you to go into the water until you can't feel your feet touching the ground and swim back!"

Both responded back saying. "Eh?" It was clear that neither wanted to do it.

"But," Meiko sang in a sing song voice. "since I'm SO nice, only one swims while the other gets to stay~"

Miki and Luka looked at each other.

"Luka, you can do it."

"No, thank you."

"It's your fault we lost ten points."

"You asked me to join."

"I thought you were pro!"

"At volleyball?" Luka shook her head and waved her hands. "I was never good at sports."

"Then..." Miki started and grinned evily.

"Should we... ?" Luka reached out her hand, wearing the same demonic expression as Miki.

Both nodded. The only way to determine the winner is by rock paper scissors.

"Rock paper scissor!"

Miki landed paper while Luka did rock.

"Damn it!" the pink hair swore.

"Yay! I won!" Miki chirped.

Meiko grinned and shoved Luka playfully on her back. "You know the rules, swim!"

"But..." Luka stopped and only nodded in agreement.

'The water isn't too deep right?' she thought.

Her delicate feet stepped on the warm sand and soon slipped into the clear water. The other foot joined as well and she started walking forward.

It was cold.

"You can do it!" cheered Miki.

The water reached to her knees.

"I can do it." Luka thought. The last time she swam was when she was... 6 years old...

"Go Luka!" Meiko shouted. She began laughing. "Don't give up!"

It went up to her waist.

"Keep going!"

"Just a little more!"

The clear liquid reached to her shoulders. Luka trembled. She was scared. No, she was far from scared. She was hella scared. Soon, it reached to her neck.

"Luka! Just a little bit more!"

The last time she swam was when she was 6. "Don't go too far." her mother once warned when her family went to the beach. But little Luka didn't care and ran into the water.

"Come on! You can do it!"

Little Luka continued to swim. But when the sand below shook, she lost her balance. "Mommy!" she cried. Her mouth full of water.

Luka felt like crying. She kept walking as she was told. The past wouldn't be the same as the present. But once the water reached to her chin, her feet lost its balance and she... fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I wrote a lot... but its all worth it! :) I think this is six pages of word document. I don't remember but its close to that. If my fans wanna read a lot then I shall give them long chapters! :D<strong>

**Cookies to those who answer what song Luka's ringtone is! Hahahaha take a good guess! :D**

**Take 6 seemed kinda... I dunno... weird to me :/ The past few days, I'm having problems imagining how Luka and Kaito react and say. :/ Yes I know its not cool... And honestly, I feel like I'm sorta rushing this fanfic. =_= Also, I'm not sure if other authors admit this or not but I'll tell you since I don't think its really a big deal. I had writer's block so it was hard for me to write this chapter. I felt like something was 'missing'. Don't you hate it when you feel like that? :O**

**Oh, also, I know its been forever since I last updated. I'm very sorry about that D: I'll try to write more! In the mean time, please amuse me with your reviews! XD SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	7. Take 7

**I'M BACK! And... it has been two weeks... *shot* Yes, I. AM. ALIVE. I did not die or anything. I was just... busy D: Finals are coming back and weekend is time for studying. But since I haven't updated in a long time, I thought I should upload an another chappy just for my fans! Enjoy~ **

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: TEE HEE!**

**Take 7: The Day We Met**

Kaito was stuck with Miku, the diva. As they were walking, the teal girl kept talking about leeks.

"I just love leeks! They go well with any food!" she gushed on and on.

All he could do was nod politely. After all, he was just a guest. But every once in a while, he would say "I see." or "Really?" so the teal won't figure out that he didn't really pay attention.

"I wonder if they sell any leek souvenirs around here... I really wanna buy one!" Miku grabbed onto his arm and smiled at him, smiling her best smile she could show him.

But deep inside, what Miku didn't know was that Kaito was actually feeling a bit dizzy. Was it the heat? No. Was it the leek talk? Maybe, but no. Was he sick? Maybe. He glanced around looking for Luka but only saw Meiko and Miki, who were screaming and cheering.

"Go Luka!" Meiko shouted, she began to laugh. "Don't give up!"

"Keep going!" Miki shouted along with Meiko.

"Miku-chan." Kaito held her shoulder.

"Yes?" Miku gazed up at him, still smiling. "What is it?"

He pointed to the two girls. "Why are they screaming?"

"Luka! Just a little bit more!" Miki yelled.

"Hmmm... I wonder why?" Miku turned to the ocean. A small figure caught her eye and she grinned while grabbing his arm. "Kaito, look! Luka's swimming!"

He turned around to where the teal girl was pointing and indeed, saw a small figure going far out into the sea. Luka looked like she was in trouble. "Is she okay?" "What is she doing?" "Come back, you idiot!" he thought. But of course, he didn't say anything. Kaito turned around and let out a small laugh. What was he doing? Worrying about a human? A girl? No, impossible. The last time he thought about humans was...

A loud scream was heard about ten feet near them. Both looked to see Meiko and Miki standing in horror and panicking . Gakupo was right behind them carrying a bag full of ice cream he just brought from the store.

"LUKA!" everyone screamed.

Kaito turned back and saw nothing in the water. He searched for the small figure. Nothing. There was nothing. A sweat rolled down his forhead.

"Luka!" Miku kept screaming. "LUKA!"

A frail hand popped out of the water followed by a face. Gush of wet pink hair covered the upper half of her face and her cheeks as she gasped for air. Kaito watched in shock. His whole body stiffened while he kept watching.

"Kaito! Go save her!" Miku grabbed his shirt. From the look of her face, you would know she was desperate for Luka to be saved.

In the water, the twins could be heard panicking as well.

"Len, can you save her?"

"She's too far! I... I can't! You do it!"

"I can't swim well either!"

"Kaito!" two voices called his name. Meiko and Miki were running towards him.

"Please, go save her!" Miki had tears in her eyes. "Please!"

But poor Kaito couldn't move. It was like he was chained down. He could do nothing but look at Luka with worry. If only... if only he had-

"Kai-"

A wave of purple hair swished by as Gakupo ran to the water. Shirt off, he swam until he reached Luka and grabbed her. You could tell by how fast he swam that he was determined to save her. All the other Vocaloids were watching in awe as he swam back with Luka in his arms. Her eyes were closed and she was coughing up water.

"Luka!" Miku ran towards them. "Are you okay? Don't die!"

"Stupid! Luka isn't going to die! At least, I hope not!" Rin was behind her with tears coming out.

The Vocaloids huddled around the pink haired girl and there were echos of "Luka!" or "are you okay?" coming all around the unconscious girl. Luka let out a mental scream as she opened her eyes. Clearly, you can tell she was tired.

Kaito stood not knowing what to do. He felt chills go down his spine and looked up. Couple of meters away, there stood Gakupo glaring at him. He muttered something Kaito clearly understood. Shame. A stretch inside his body pained him as he stood alone watching at Luka in sadness.

Drips of small rain landed on Luka's face. Her friends were all screaming at the same time while Gakupo held her slightly. No one cared that it rained. Luka was too tired to talk. She just wanted to sleep in peace. But before she closed her eyes, she took one last glance at Kaito. She was surprised at first and thought she was dreaming. He looked like a small creature in the rain who no one wanted to adopt.

**oOo**

The petite Luka woke up by the sound of rain ticking against a window. It was raining harder than before. Something that seemed like dribbles of cold liquid rolled down from her forehead. It was very cold. Even though she was still tired, Luka mentally forced herself to sit up. A towel full of ice dropped to the side which wetted the pillow next to her. Looking around her, she found herself in her bedroom sitting on her bed. Outside the window, the sky was dark like indigo and everything was quiet except for dogs howling at the full moon. A full moon on a rainy day... It was both amusing and depressing at the same time. Beside her bed, Luka found a chair right next to her bed. Someone had been sitting there for quite some time because when she touched the seat, it was still mildly warm. Was it Kaito? Had he been watching her? Luka smiled and pat the seat. She was happy she wasn't alone.

Luka stood up while slowly balancing herself. She wanted to go meet Kaito and treat him his favorite food. Meat. Or... ice cream? It would be a little 'thank you' for watching her and taking her home. Luka tip toed her way out the door and into the living room. Everything was dark. It seemed like Kaito didn't turn on any lights. But, with the lights off, it would be a better chance of surprising him from behind. Luka grinned while formulating her perfect plan. She slid behind the table hoping she wouldn't make any sound. Raising her head, she saw a glmipse of a large kimono. Kaito was standing near the window with her being unnoticed. The light switch was about a feet above her as she reached out to click the lights on.

"Kaito!" She shouted while smiling her biggest smile.

But the person in front of her wasn't Kaito. Her smile slowly faded.

* * *

><p><strong>Luka POV<strong>

"Kaito!" I shouted. Its been forever since I last smiled like this.

But smiling doesn't last forever. Mine only lasted a second flat. Kaito turned around with widened eyes. Behind him, there were tails swishing around almost violently. Not just one tail. Alot.

One...

Two...

Three...

Four...

Five...

Six...

Seven...

Eight...

Ni-

The last time I checked, I was standing. But Kaito had me pinned on the floor like a thumbtack keeping paper on a board. His hands were pinning down on my shoulder so I couldn't move, his legs were crushing my legs so I wouldn't try to run away. My face was directly in front of his, looking right at him. Now it was my turn to be surprised. This guy isn't Kaito. I mean, yeah, he has the same hair and blue eyes but the Kaito I know doesn't have cat ears! His 'tails' were brushing along my feet which made me want to kick them but due to loss of blood, I'm not sure if I could ever walk again. Hell, maybe not even MOVE.

"Kai-"

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

He has the same voice too but... did he... did he just... apologize? No, the Kaito I know never apologizes that easily.

"Kaito?" I whispered back.

"I scared you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry..." he went on and on about how sorry he was.

But his voice didn't seem sorry at all.

I panted, it was hard to talk while having your whole body crushed. "Are you... Kaito?" I gasped, trying to relax once I got those three words out of my mouth.

He didn't reply. Instead, he let go of my left shoulder and placed his hand to cover my eyes．

"What are you doing?" I gasped.

"Just close your eyes."

_Wake up..._

"No!" My free hand acted on its own. It was supposed to slap him on his cheek but it missed and slightly sliced his forehead. Small dribbles of blood sweeped down on his forehead and rolled to his eyelashes. Rolling and rolling, it eventually fell onto my cheeks. It was like rain falling from the sky. I was shocked, but I wasn't sure if he was shocked as much as I was.

"I'm... I'm sorry! I-I...!" Twin sets of tears rolled down my cheeks. It mixed with his blood making it fuse into a clear reddish color.

"Luka, close your eyes." he whispered in my ear, his voice slightly shaking.

_Open your eyes..._

I did what I was told. "A fox..." I whispered.

"A fox." he replied back. "The Nine-tailed fox. But don't worry, I'll erase our memories. It'll all be just a dream."

Is he kidding?

"What about you? Are you going to keep staying?"

He paused. I could feel his blue eyes gazing into my blue eyes. It was like his hand was transparent.

"Good bye Luka. It was nice meeting you."

"What if... what if I said I was happy?" My mouth blabbed on its own. "I..."

Kaito didn't reply so I thought it was my cue to keep talking.

"When you first came, I was... happy." My chest felt crushed. His hand seemed to absorb some of my tears, but it was hard to talk while crying. "I'm being serious! I was happy you came! I was happy! Since you were here, I wouldn't be alone! I tried not to show it but I was happy! Each day. Day by day, I wondered if you were  
>going to leave me but you didn't and I was... happy..."<p>

I felt something on top of me shaking.

_Stop him..._

"So, please... don't... go..." I gasped, my chest being crushed every second.

His hand left my face. It took time for my eyes to adjust to the sudden chance from black to colors. I saw him sitting up, his hands covering his whole face while he... cried. His tails were still swishing side to side uncontrollably and his fox ears were perking up like it was... happy...

"Kaito?" I smiled, almost breathing normally like a normal human being.

He didn't respond. He was shivering while crying, like a little boy who was out in the cold streets. I was mildly surprised to see this side of him. Usually, he acts all cool like the world belonged to him. But this time, it was different. Like a whole new side I never saw before. Never in my life have I seen this... dazzling view...

I smiled and sat up so our faces were closer together. It took time to remove his hands away from his face without getting sliced by his sharp nails. When he looked at me, he tried to pull away from my grasp like a newborn animal afraid of being watched by humans in a zoo. My smile grew even bigger as I leaned forward and wiped his tear away with my thumb.

"A grown fox shouldn't be crying."

There was a sound of a crow outside calling for something, Kaito twitched once and hugged me. To my surprise, I found myself hugging him back. It felt... wonderful. Kaito pulled me back on the floor not letting go, making a small '_thud_' sound as both of us lying on the hard wood floor while he kept hugging me, not even giving me a chance to break free. It kind of hurt now.

"Kai-" I winced.

He murmured something I couldn't make out. My face against his chest and his chin on top of my head. He hugged me like there was no tomorrow. I closed my eyes, secretly enjoying the position I was in.

_"You liar! I don't want to see you!"_ A voice screamed inside my mind. My eyes jerked opened in surprise. No one was around us. It was just me and Kaito. That voice... it was a female voice. If she didn't scream, she would have sounded like an angel. A beautiful angel... but who is it? I never heard of that voice... I tried matching that voice with every person I knew but no one I knew had that angel-like voice. Not even close. I chose to ignore it and fall asleep. The tips of his hair prickled against my face, his tails were brushing against my toes and knees. I was still surprised Kaito is a fox. But fox or human, it doesn't matter. As long as he's here then it's fine... right? My eyes closed, I instantly fell asleep dreaming a good dream.

I never noticed the rain stopped by the time we slept. But the next morning, Kaito was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

><p><strong>The note at the beginning was actually supposed to say "Vocaloid is not owned by me." but since you're all smart, you should all know it's not owned by me right? O_o<strong>

**Ahhhh yes, Kaito's true form has been revealed! :D YESSSSSSS! Haha smart idea right? xD Nine-tailed fox! When I first imagined him with nine tails, fox ears, and long sharp nails, I quickly thought, "I HAVE to write this!" So... that's 60%ish of how 'I Want To Meet You' got created :) The other 40% is by other reasons which will remain secret... maybe ;)**

**I've heard people talking in my reviews and my past stories about how I "create" Kaito. For me, I honestly dont like to think of Kaito as a pedo and a goofy character sometimes. I mean, its good if he acts goofy sometimes but if it's ALL the time, then I get a bit uncomfortable. That's just not how I imagine him to be. I usually imagine him as a 'cool' or 'bad ass' type of person. :D Okay, maybe not THAT much of a 'bad ass' but still. In my point of view, he's a cool type of character. But I guess it depends on what mood I'm in. Sometimes in my stories, you'll see him a bit goofy. Sorry to all the people I offended D:**

**NEW QUESTION! What do you think happened to Kaito? :D**

**Before I forget, Luka's ringtone is the song called "Magnet". I guess since she loved that song since she sang it with Gakupo, she was SOOO in love with it that it ended up as her new ringtone :/ It might change in the future... I hope.**

**Anyways, so... I'm out! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	8. Take 8

**Hello readers! It has been a long time yes? :3 Sorry for the wait! ^^" Instead of thinking of ideas for ONE CHAPTER, I ended up gaining new ideas for 5 NEW FANFICS for the future! :D Geez, I already have four other fanfics I need to publish! T_T Hahaha btw, before I forget, congrats to I My Me Mine for getting the 'TEE HEE' part! 'Tee Hee' is a famous saying from nigahiga on youtube! ^^ I'm a big fan of him. His videos are so funny! xD**

**The Korean Vocaloid is coming out soon! :D I. AM. SO. EXCITED!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

Special thanks to** I My Me Mine** and **Sakagami Hina**! ^^

**Note: LALALA~ I'm in Wonderland! *cough cough* I don't own Vocaloid.**

**Take 8: False Hope**

Lights turned off and windows are closed. Blinds closed shut and doors were closed. The only movement in action were the shadows from objects which moved as the day rose freely from the dark night. But inside the gloomy house, there lived a girl who was sitting on the couch as she curled up into a small ball, hugging her knees to her chest as tightly as she could as she closed her eyes shut so tight that even light couldn't get in. Her hair tangled into small knots and looks as if it hadn't been brushed for days, or even weeks.

'Stupid.' she thought. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' Luka banged her head against the couch uncontrollably.

"Stupid!" she cried out, her voice becoming hoarse every time she screamed.. "I hate him! I hate him! I hate him!"

She covered her ears with her frail hands hoping it would do something but every time she thought of him, Kaito would appear in her mind smiling his signature goofy grin. Luka didn't want to see him anymore. He was just like her parents. They just come and go without telling her. Just when she was beginning to know more about him, he just... left. Just like that.

"Luka?" she heard a voice ask. A VERY similar voice.

Oh great, just her luck. Now she can hear his voice too. Luka closed her eyes and covered her ears tighter making her long nails dig into her skin. "No." she moaned. "No!"

A strong hand grabbed her wrist. "Stop it." It said.

_'That voice...'_ Luka glanced up, her face flushed in a shade of pink from the tears she let out before and met his gaze, looking directly at her with a frown on his face.

"Were you crying?" he asked.

Luka didn't answer. She was too furious to act like a little lady and reply. "How did you get in?" she spat.

He ignored her and held up a brown paper bag which was dripping wet on the side to bottom. "Ice cream. You want some?"

"You think I care about some stupid ice cream right now?" Luka stood up in rage, randomly swinging her arm to drop his grasp. "First you leave me and next, you ask me if I want ice cream?"

"It's good." he replied and grabbed a random popsicle stick out of the bag and opened it. He took a large portion of it at once and smiled. "Yum, strawberry flavor."

"I hate yo- mmph!" her words were suddenly cut off by Kaito's ice cream, popped in her mouth by the smiling blue haired man.

"Good right? It's the most expensive ice cream in the store." he grinned proudly like a child who did something right.

Luka took a step back defeated by his action. She couldn't talk while having a large chunk of ice inside her mouth. It took some time while she slowly devoured the last bit of ice cream while Kaito got out an another ice cream out of the bag and began to eat it.

"You used all my money to buy it didn't you?" she glared at him.

"Nope," he shook his head, pulling the ice cream away with his free hand so he could talk freely. "the lady working there gave them for free." He held out a crumpled piece of paper out of his jeans. "She gave me her number as a bonus. Her name's-" But before he could finish, Luka snatched the paper away from his grasp and ripped it into little pieces until it couldn't be recovered. This led him to grin his usual foxy smile and ask, "Jealous?"

She snorted. "No, this is punishment for leaving me."

Now it was Kaito's turn to chuckle. He finished his ice cream while grabbing the sack with his free hand and turned to head toward the kitchen. "Not cute." He said loud for Luka to hear. "Not cute at all."

"I wasn't trying." she responded with her crippled voice, clearly annoyed about what he said earlier.

Kaito finished his second batch of ice cream all in one bite and threw it away in the trash along with his first one. He put the bag of ice in the freezer while laughing inwardly to himself. He needed time to prepare his next battle againt the girl waiting for him in the living room. But there was something about her that he couldn't let it slide. Since the beginning, he always wondered why this girl interested him so much. Kaito closed the freezer and leaned back against the refrigerator with his arms crossed. The way how she acts and feels... and how she smiles. To be honest, he feared her. He feared Luka very much. Why? Because she was too similar to... her...

"What's taking you so long?" Luka barked from the living room.

Kaito broke away from his train of thoughts and smirked. Formulating a plan in his mind, he immediately returned to his partner. "Miss me?" he winked.

"No." Luka deadpanned. A blood vein in her forehead was close to exploding at any second. It took all the energy she had to stop herself from punching him. "I am your master and you are my pet. Of course it's my duty to watch over you."

Kaito grinned. "Pet?" he leaned close almost as if he was going to kiss her any second. Luka froze like ice when he was near her. It was like all the blood inside her body slowly dried up. He came closer and closer and whispered in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere. I can't go far without my soul."

Luka felt a deep shiver go down her spine but replied in a nonchalant tone, "Stupid fox, I knew you wouldn't go."

He grinned as a reply and hugged her. "You miss me that much?"

There was a deep pause when he hugged her. Luka didn't even hug back. When she gained confidence, she pulled back and said,

"Kaito, we need to talk."

There was an even deeper pause when she finished.

"I want-" But Luka couldn't finish her sentence. The blue haired man grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside.

* * *

><p>"Le-...le-...let me... let me go!" Luka shouted. She tried pulling his fingers off with her free hand but it was no use. The blue haired man was too strong to let go.<p>

Kaito didn't reply. They were walking- I mean, he was dragging her outside across the street. People around were looking at them with confusion.

"Let go! My arm hurts!" she shouted again. This time, Kaito didn't let go but relaxed a little so it wouldn't hurt as much. They kept walking wherever Kaito was leading her for a few minutes in silence if you didn't count Luka screaming his name or cussing.

"We're here." Kaito stopped and turned around to face her smiling. Luka stopped as well and looked around. It was a street covered with little shops on the side selling souvenirs. Pink sakura trees spread around them to leave some space and little flower petals were floating around eventually reaching the ground. It was like a little festival in the middle of old buildings.

Luka gasped in awe as she saw the different color of lights suddenly blink on all around the shops. "Beautiful." was all she could manage to say. "How did you know about this?"

"Ice cream lady told me. Its kind of like a festival. Besdies," he lifted her chin "a beautiful girl shouldn't be sad on a day like this." he winked.

Luka frowned and pulled away. "I wasn't-" But Kaito cut her off once again and grabbed her hand. He then dragged her everywhere from place to place. They started off looking at little cell phone straps displayed in a phone shop and then going to the food section. The duo both shared a scoop of ice cream and took turns biting into the soft ice. After that, they visited a mask shop. The owner was pleased to see his guests and offered them different kinds of masks to try on. In the end, Kaito bought a fox mask **(A/N: Of course! XD)** and Luka bought a rabbit mask. They both thanked the owner and went outside to visit a couple more shops. Luka tried on some clothes while Kaito played little games out in the steets. Eventually, it got dark and they decided to walk around the forest of cherry trees.

"Wow... it's pretty." Luka whispered, looking at the flowers fall down. She looked at the tall tree that had only a single flower bloom. The rest of the flowers couldn't shine yet due to the cold weather. "I wish they could bloom more." It was the beginning of March and sakura tree's didn't bloom yet. They only bloomed in mid-March or later. Kaito saw her expression and smirked.

"Do you like them?" he asked.

"Yeah. Yeah, I do..." was all she replied. But Luka looked like she wasn't really pleased.

Kaito let go of her hand and walked towards the tree. He placed his hand on the tree bark and smirked.

"What are you-"

"If the lady wants flowers then it's flowers she'll have!" It was silent for a second but then, all of the sudden, the flowers on the tree suddenly began to bloom at max speed. But it wasn't just one tree, the tree's around them too began to open up revealing beautiful crisp pink flowers.

Luka felt her mouth hang open in amazement. The people around her too were surprised at the sudden change!

"Magic." she whispered when Kaito approached with his silly grin. "Like a fairy..."

"What?" he asked, grabbing her hand once again. She glanced up at Kaito. There was this little feeling that didn't feel so good. It was like something... was out of place. He still has his blue eyes, his usual silly grin was pasted on his face, his blue hair was messy as usual, and his furry ears were- wait. Furry... ears? Luka's eyed turned wide as she let out a little shriek, quickly reaching out to cover his 'ears' with her hands.

"Your ears!" she whispered. "Your ears are showing!"

Kaito laughed. "Its just my ears. People will think its just a toy."

Luka glanced up still not convinced. But indeed, he was right. They did look like fake animal ears sold from one of the shops. Luka let out a sigh and laughed in relief, blushing a little when she remembered how stupid she looked a couple of seconds ago.

"Daddy it's a fox!" a voice shouted.

They both froze. Luka gasped in horror and turned to face where the voice came from.

"A fox! A foxy!" a little girl with brown hair in twin pigtails approached them smiling like she did something well. "Fox!" she pointed to Kaito.

Luka glanced up at Kaito not knowing what to do. Kaito just looked down at the girl's innocent eyes like he was under a deep spell while she tugged on his sweater. His facial expression was mixed with many emotions from surprise, to confusion, to horror.

"Kaito." Luka tugged his sleeve. "Kaito?"

A tall man with brown hair and glasses approached them and held the little girl up in his arms."I'm terribly sorry about that." he apologized with a weak smile. "My daughter is a big fan of foxes."

"Foxy!" the little girl pointed to Kaito.

"Yuki-chan," the man said to the child. "apologize."

The poor little girl looked like she was about to cry any second and whimpered a small sorry. Luka smiled at the little girl and lightly tapped her partners shoulder. Kaito, who was still looking at the girl's eyes, suddenly jerked like he got shocked from Luka's touch and smiled at the little girl. He released his fox mask and handed it to her.

"No, it's fine." the man shook his head with displeasure. "We can buy one ourselves."

"It's okay." Kaito replied. "I was about to throw it away when I get home."

"Well," the man seemed shocked to say anything. " thank you."

"Thank you!" Yuki shouted, happy to receive the mask.

The man with glasses bowed one last time before carrying the girl away happily. Kaito looked at them go while Luka watched her friend with curiosity. They stood on the same spot for minutes without exchanging a single word. It was... suffocating. Eventually, Kaito broke the silence.

"Let's go." he whispered. Luka didn't say anything or argue back and walked with him.

"Kai-" she spoke. The fox stopped walking, patiently waiting for his 'master' to go on. Luka shook her head and muttered, "never mind." They both began to walk once again. But this time, the air around them felt... dreadful.

On their way home, Luka made note how he was somehow more careful of his distance with her. When she reached out to grab his hand, he quickly jerked away and muttered a small "sorry". It felt really... awkward. When they left the house, he was happy but now he's... undescribable. It was quiet all the way home until they arrived at the corner of Luka's house. When the duo reached their destination, they stopped in surprise. A small figure sat on front of Luka's front door. She was lying on the doorstep almost asleep, muttering words that couldn't be understood. Her goggles were next to her on the concrete floor. The lone girl pulled herself up into a sitting position and turned to look the at people who had just arrived. When she spotted the pink haired girl, she put on her biggest smile she could manage and shouted,

"L-LUUUUUKAAAAAAAAA~~" she forced herself to stand up and dragged herself to where Luka stood with Kaito. When she reached her friend, the girl hugged Luka and started giggling uncontrollably. Luka was shocked to say anything back but cringed when she smelled something weird. Alcohol?

"Lukaaaa dahling... I... *hiccup*" the girl sputtered. Kaito reached to pull her but was slapped away. "Stuuuuuupid booooooy." she moaned. "Don't toooouch me Ruka!"

"Are you... drunk?" Luka asked, her eyebrow raised up in frustration.

"Tee hee *hiccup*... mayyybeee!" the girl replied. "Catch meeeee!" The girl then pulled herself away and started walking back to Luka's door. "I'm baaaack!" she tripped over the rug and fell flat on the floor- face first.

"GUMI!"

* * *

><p><strong>Kaito can do magic! :3 <strong>

**So... let me tell you something, I. HATE. WRITERS. BLOCK. Seriously, I just hate it with passion. It was so hard thinking of new ideas! T_T Hahaha the story how I ended up typing up this fanfic is because of a weird dream I had last night. I was dreaming about... bungee jumping. ANYWAY, I woke up and couldn't sleep again so I decided to write this! By the time I finished, it was already past morning and almost night so... yeah... that's basically how I spent my day =_= Wow... I sound like I have no life... but I DO have a life! :O LOL hope you enjoyed this chappy! SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**


	9. Take 9

**VOCALOID 3... WHERE ARE YOUUUU? I wish it came out today... Anyway, remember when I told you there would be a sequel to this story when it ends? I change my mind. I'm not gonna add it. It's a bothersome thing for me to do... =_=**

**I started working on this chapter a few months ago but then stopped. I don't remember why but I just did. After a long time, I finally find this half written piece of work on my document folder and decided to finish it! Enjoy!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: Ehhhhh...**

**Take 9: Little Lucifer**

After ten flat minutes of trying to heal Gumi's wounds, we all sat in the dining room table with Gumi on one side, and Kaito and I on the other. Gumi was still in her 'drunk' mode while chugging down beer after beer. Gumi getting drunk... somehow, I can't even believe what I'm seeing is reality. But then again, looking at my right, the person sitting next to me isn't even close to real. A drunk Gumi and a fox-like Kaito. Seriously, what have I gotten myself into...

"RUKA!" Gumi slammed her cup down the table. She refilled her cup and pushed it close to me. "Drink, drink, drink! It's goooooooood fer *hiccup* yoo!"

"Um, no thanks." I made a face and pushed the cup back to her. "I... don't drink."

Gumi pouted while reaching for the cup. "You're no fun." she whined and drank the cup all in one shot.

Kaito tried to stop her from pouring more beer but failed miserably when she slapped him on the cheek. I clutched onto the seating cushion to refrain myself from exploding. "You shouldn't even be drinking. You're underage!"

"Relax, relax! Sheesh! You always worry a lot! I'm sixteen and old enough to drink." she poured another glass and handed it to Kaito.

"Sixteen is when you get to drive! Not drinking!"

It took a couple of minutes before Gumi slowly got the message delivered to her brain and grinned sheepishly. "Oops, my bad~" she giggled.

"What am I going to do?" I whined. Yes, in case you didn't know, even twenty year old people like me whine. Kids, you're not the only ones alive. "No, what are YOU going to do? Your parents are going to kill you if they find out!"

"Stupid Ruri- *hiccup* -I got it all planned out! Tee hee don't worry, I told them I'm going to stay over at your house for the night!" Gumi reached out for the bottle but I snatched it away before her and handed it to Kaito to keep it for now.

"I-" Kaito started but was cut off.

"Hey! No fair! It's mine!" she pouted. "I stole it from Meiko so its mine!"

"You... you stole it?" Okay, whoever switched bodies with Gumi, please return now. By now, I mean now. Hurry. Speed. Pronto. "You can't just go sneaking around stealing things! What if you got sent to the police? Huh? Huh? Did you ever think about these things? Ever? I don't think so!" I was probably shouting at her by the top of my lungs.

Gumi plugged her ears with her pinkie fingers and frowned. "Don't worry, don't worry. God you're so loud."

That's it. I can't take it anymore. I stood up and pulled Gumi by her collar and hollered, "YOU THINK I CAN BE QUIET WHEN YOU'RE BEING DRUNK?"

"Lalalalala~ Let's sing a song!" Gumi giggled.

"Gumi-"

"Now now, calm down and let the girl speak." a slurry voice said. I turned and saw Kaito patting my arms, signaling me to sit down. He grinned sheepishly and giggled like a girl.

"Are you... drunk?" I asked, my eyebrows arched when I saw the full bottle of beer Gumi brought. The bottle wasn't full. Instead, it was empty. The full large sized bottle of beer was... empty.

"Drunk? Who's that?" he laughed as if I told him a funny joke.

"Kaito-" I couldn't finish my sentence when I saw a familiar looking tail pop out of nowhere. After that, more and more tails started to appear behind him, swishing around madly. I swore.

"Kai-"

"Ohhhh!" Gumi started to clap in delight. "So pretty! So many tails!"

Kaito laughed. "Thank you." he playfully semi-bowed.

"Gumi," I tried to smile but it came out more like a twitch of anger. "it's your imagination."

The green haired girl shook her head furiously and shouted words I couldn't understand.

"Gumi, you should sleep for the night." I offered. She held onto me for support and walked over to the couch where Kaito usually sleep.

"I'll sleep here today." she giggled and landed on the couch. She slowly started to snuggle against the small pillow as I covered her with a blanket. I also silently prayed she would forget everything she saw a while ago.

"Luka?" Kaito called from the dining room. "Lukaaaaa?"

I groaned as I made my way back to the room where he was sitting there waiting for me.

"Come on," I growled. "you sleep in my room tonight."

He silently laughed. "Am I drunk?"

"Yes you are. Now come on, your sleeping in my room tonight."

"With you?" he asked hopefully.

"No." I deadpanned. "Never."

He frowned but later smiled as he grabbed my hand for support.

* * *

><p>When girl's are silent, everyone knows we're bored- or up to something. But when guys play the silent game, it's just a big mystery.<p>

He slouched on my bed, legs crossed. "Luka sweetie, will you listen to me for a sec?"

"No," I stood up and sighed. "I have to take care of Gumi."

He chuckled- I mean, hiccuped. "Will you come back?"

I rolled my eyes as I turned the door knob. "Of course I will."

"Good." he whispered and then smiled while looking at me. "It's kind of like a disease."

"Disease?"

"I call it the plague of Lily." he chuckled.

_Lily? What the heck is he talking about?_ I narrowed my eyes but continued playing his little game.

"Lily?"

Kaito nodded. "Lily..." he looked out the bedroom window to look at the stars. "You're just like her."

"Her?" I asked.

He nodded again. "She's about tall as you and the same long hair. Her eyes sparkle, just like yours."

The next thing I know, he approached me and pulled me back to my back. I don't really remember what happened after that. It was like pieces of my mind were scattered around and wanting me to look for it. The blue haired fox crushed me as we landed on my soft bed. It wasn't a teasing little push, it was a forceful shove that got me landed crushed under him.

"Kaito!" I winced, trying to push him off and swat away his pure white tails around me. Kaito didn't respond. His eyes were shut tight- not letting it open even the slightest bit to see to world. Little droplets of sweat rolled down from his forehead.

_He's having a bad dream._ I thought.

"Kaito?" I asked again, trying to ignore his little mumble of words. "Kaito?"

Kaito didn't move at all. Instead, he did the complete opposite of what I wanted. His frail pale hands reached to my shoulders and grasped onto me tight.

"Kaito?" I semi-shouted, a little worried what was happening. "S-stop it!"

He grasped my shoulders even harder. His tails moved around violently. There was something wrong with him. I just knew...

"Stop! It... it hurts!" My hands reacted on their own as I happened to push him aside a little.

"Luka." he said in a soft voice.

"Gumi?" I shouted for help. "Gumi!"

"Sorry." he whispered softly.

"Stop it!" I screamed. My vision was getting blurry every second.

"I'm sorry." he whispered again. "I'm sorry."

"Stop-" for some odd reason, my body lost its energy. I lost consciousness.

* * *

><p>My eyes opened when I felt fresh breezes of wind brushing against my fair skin. The area around me was dark. It was nighttime. I found myself to be in an area surrounded by trees and houses made out of logs. I immediately knew one thing for sure, I'm not home. People quickly walked inside their log cabins to sleep for the day. No one noticed I was there. A strange pink haired girl standing in the middle of nowhere like an idiot. Not one even stopped to look or talk to me.<p>

"Hello? Excuse me, sir?" I tried talking to a young man passing by. He didn't stop to talk to me. It was as if he didn't hear me. "Sir-?"

"Kaito?" a sounds of a young female called out.

I turned around to see a door from a house slowly opening, revealing a face of a grown female teen. Little layers of honey blonde hair flying around by the sudden contact with the wind. With the help from the shining moon behind her, I saw her clear blue eyes. Her striking blue eyes with sweetness.

"Kaito?" I muttered.

"Kaito." the girl softly called again, coughing in the process. "Kai-"

"I can hear you just fine." a smooth male voice cut in.

_What? _"Who?" I whispered, trying to figure out who responded back. That sweet gentle tone... the only person I know with that voice is... Kaito. Wait, Kaito? Huh? "Kaito?" I said aloud, a little too surprised. No one paid any attention to me.

The girl giggled when she saw a shadow approaching towards her step by step. She walked out of her house smiling confidently at the sound of his voice.

"Lily." a certain blue haired man approached closer. My eyes turned wide when I saw him. I tried to walk towards him but my legs wouldn't move. They were frozen like ice.

"Kaito." she whispered, coughing into her pink handkerchief.

"What did the doctor tell you?" he asked the girl.

"Oh, the usual." she said, grinning at him like she didn't care about anything in the world except for him. "It's hopeless. They don't know what's wrong with me. None of the medicine works."

"That doesn't sounds good." Kaito said, frowning slightly at the sad news.

The girl shook her head and smiled. "I don't care. I don't care about anything. I'm just happy I get to talk to you."

"Me?" Kaito jumped back at the sudden remark. "You're happy because you talk to me?"

"Yeah." Lily smiled teasingly. "You're secretly happy I said that, aren't you?"

Kaito snorted. "Me? Happy? No way."

She slowly reached her way to his hands and held them with her small delicate hands. "Your hands are cold." she frowned. "You're not going to catch a cold, are you?"

"Of course not." he replied, quickly covering his hands in his white kimono. "I never get sick."

"That's good." Lily grinned and moved her hands to his cheeks. "I can't-" Lily coughed again, but this time, it was more violent from the others.

"Lily?" Kaito held her like she was a fragile glass. He actually held onto her like she was precious. Not precious as in a toy. But precious as in people. Almost as if he... likes her. Or maybe even love her.

"Ka-" she stopped again to cough. Each cough she let out was more violent than the others. What surprised me was when a small drop of fresh blood slipped out of her handkerchief.

"Lily?" Kaito shouted, looking frantic to somehow stop her coughing. "Lily!"

The girl grew weak as she couldn't support herself anymore. I wanted to run over and somehow help her but I... couldn't move. Kaito looked around to see if anybody was there but sadly, there was no one. Looking at him right now, he looked weak. He looked... troubled.

"Lily," he hurriedly whispered in her ear. "I'll... save you."

"Kai-" she spoke, but was quickly stopped by the blue haired man. Her almond shaped eyes looked over to see him face to face but turned wide in surprise when she saw two familiar furry ears appearing from his head.

"I'll save you." he whispered again. "I'll help-"

"Stop!" the girl shouted. She pulled out of his grasp and crawled backwards away from him. "Don't come near me!" she shouted again when she saw nine sparkling white tails moving side to side behind him. Her eyes were wide in shock when she saw the blue haired man in front of her. She didn't blink even once, afraid something will happen if she did.

"Lily!" Kaito stepped closer, pain forming in his blue eyes. "I can... save you. I can heal you."

"Stop!" Lily screamed. "Stop! Stop it! I don't... stop!"

"Lily?"

"I said-" she coughed again without having time to cover it with her handkerchief. Blood spilled out onto the soft muddy ground.

"Lil-"

"You monster!" the blonde shouted as loud as she could. "Monster! Go away!"

"Stop it..." I whispered, unable to look at the scene anymore. But my eyes wouldn't listen to me.

"Lily-"

"You liar! I don't want to see you!"

"I-"

"Go away! Stupid fox!"

Lily's screaming grew louder and louder until the townspeople slowly started to turn the lights on in their house. Some opened their doors or windows to see what all the commotion was about.

"Fox!" Lily shouted.

Everyone gasped when they all saw the frozen Kaito from their front porch steps.

"Stop!" I screamed, trying to move my legs which was still frozen. "He's innocent! Innocent!"

"It's a cursed fox!" voices hollered from everywhere. "Kill it!"

"Stop!" I screamed. "Stop it!"

A few men appeared carrying their farming supplies or knives they carved.

"Lily." Kaito whispered to her, looking at her quickly being carried away by a young male. "Lily." he kept repeating her name while looking at the small herd of farmers looking at him fiercely with weapons on their clutches.

"Kill him!" a tall man commanded to the others.

"Kaito!" I screamed. But he couldn't hear me. No one person turned their head to look at me. I heard my voice slowly fading when I heard the sound of a bullet being shot. Everything was so quiet that I was sure everyone heard the sound of warm red liquid dropping to the ground. Every man and woman began to cheer as I turned to look at the shocked Kaito bending down on one knee. I didn't want to admit it but I was completely sure. I was sure I saw a glimpse of darkness in his eyes.

"It's a dream." I told myself. "Calm down, this is a dream. It's... his dream. His... past."

The damaged Kaito slowly got up, startling the people in the process. He used his remaining strength to flee away from the crowd. He was successful and started to run away into the dark forest to hide.

"Don't let him get away!" an old woman cried. "We need to get rid of it! It's a curse!"

A young man wearing glasses appeared carrying a bow and arrow in his hands. He slowly took his time to get ready and started to aim for his target.

"No! Stop!" I cried. Biting my lower lip in regret when I stopped trying to move. The man checked his target one last time before letting go of the arrow. The sharp arrow flew toward its selected target like a hungry tiger catching its prey.

"No!" I shouted. I couldn't handle to look any longer. My vision turned black hand and couldn't see from then on. Everything was pitch black. I was... thankful. But I wasn't thankful that my ears weren't covered. The last sounds I heard was the arrow shooting at its target. For a second, I thought I heard an another wave of blood dripping to the floor. But who knew? Maybe it didn't hit him. Maybe it did.

* * *

><p>I remember my vision turning black and not being able to see. But when I opened my eyes, I find myself in my room curled up like a ball in my bed.<p>

"Wakey, wakey, sleepy head." a soft melodic voice sang.

Groaning, I forced myself to stand up to look at him -without the fox ears and tails- standing next to the open windowsill.

"I thought you were doing to check on Gumi last night." he chuckled.

"I... couldn't." I mumbled.

"Why?"

I looked at him eye to eye feeling regret. Did he not know about my dream? His past? "I fell asleep." I lied.

He laughed softly.

"I-"

"I know you're lying." he sang.

"I'm not." I lied.

He smirked that awful sly grin. "Tell me."

"It was..." I mumbled, not being able to look at him in the eye anymore. "your past."

The room was dead silent for a long time. It was one of those scene where no one knew what to say. Thankfully, Kaito finally broke it.

"Lily?" he asked shakily.

I nodded. "And the gun and arrow." I whispered.

"Lily..." Kaito whispered, looked terrified. He moved backwards until he made contact with the window. "Bullets?"

"Luka?" Gumi called groggily from out the door. "Can I come in?"

"No, not yet." I tried to reply in my normal tone, mentally screaming at Gumi why she would choose this time to bother me.

"Lily..." Kaito whispered her name over and over looking scared. I could see him shivering with fear as I walked close to him.

"Kaito?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"My past." he whispered lowly. "It's coming back. The memory I buried. My-"

My hands touched his cheek one last time before he stared at me with wide eyes. Kaito snapped. His back faced the open window and leaned out. He looked like he was playing the limbo game. Fist, his head popped out the window and soon, his arms and back followed. Then finally, the rest of his lower part of the body followed him out the window and he soar down the building.

* * *

><p><strong>AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- *shot*<strong>

**I have no idea where this story is going. It just popped into my head while I was listening to the radio in the car. Hahahaha...**

**I realized why I didn't finish this chapter sooner. This chapter was a challenge for me to write. If you didn't understand this chapter, feel free to PM or review telling me you didn't. I'll try my best to explain it to you and try to brush it up a litte! ^^**

**Next chapter is last chapter. Time goes by super fast :0 Until then, please look forward to it! ^^**


	10. Take 10

**TODAY IS THE DAY. TODAY IS THE DAY SEEU GETS RELEASED! :D Not only that, 3 demos have been uploaded on youtube by SBS Artech! I'm so proud of them for developing a Korean Vocaloid! I love SeeU! I can't wait to hear her sing more songs! :D**

***cough cough* Anyway, 6 months. I've been working on this story for 6 months. It's sad I have to end it so soon. I finally get to publish the last chapter! After this, I have to update all my other fanfics, publish new stories, blah blah blah... Thank you for reading!**

**I Want To Meet You**

by: yiseunggi

**Note: I. Am. Me. :]**

**Take 10: The Nutcracker and Cinderella**

What... just happened?

What am I doing? A person just fell out of the window from the third floor and I'm just doing nothing. Just looking out the window like there was someone there.

"Luka?" Gumi asked with curiosity. "Is everything okay in there?"

_'No!'_ I wanted to shout. But I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I want to do something. Do something that can fix something. Fix a broken heart.

"I..."

"Luka?" Gumi shouted. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?"

Looking out the window wasn't going to do any good. I needed to do something. If I want to fix something, then I will do it. No matter what it takes, I'll do it.

"I'm coming in-"

Gush of pink hair swirled around as I faced my back against the window. Then step by step, I walked out of the room.

"Luka-" Gumi stated when I finally opened the door.

"Call the ambulance." I yelled at her.

"What?"

"Wait- don't. Don't call the ambulance. Just stay here." I didn't even bother listening to her reply because I was already sprinting. It took me two seconds to put on my yellow flip flops before I was ready to go out.

Those who whine and yell are pathetic and have girly manner.

I guess I _am_ a pathetic, girly girl...

.

.

.

"Kaito!" I ran towards him with deep regret. He was there sitting on the ground, tangled up with pieces of leaves and sticks all around him. There wasn't any blood in the scene so I guess he's okay. But what bothered me was the fact that he didn't reply, nor did he turn to look at me. It was as if I was looking at a lifeless person in the middle of the streets surrounded by bushes and plants. "Are you okay?"

He wouldn't look up or even touch me. Anger started to boil up in my system but I held it in. He hid his eyes behind his blue hair so he wouldn't be seen. It was hard to look- his eyes I mean. It was just too... painful.

"Say something to me!" I cried, shaking his arms violently. "You're not mute! You're not deaf either! Don't lie to me!"

"Stop." he finally said. I sighed in relief. "They can't see me."

"What?" I mumbled, completely confused. But then I remembered, no one can see him. He has the ability to be invisible. Invisible to everyone else but me.

"Luka," he softly whispered. "people are looking at you."

"That's that the problem!" I shouted. "But why me? Why am I the only one able to see you?"

He didn't respond. In fact, he looked away from me when I asked him that question.

I huffed. "Why are you looking away? Are you sick of me? Is it because I bother you a lot?"

"I-"

"I don't care."

I shivered as he looked up at me with a look I couldn't tell. But by looking at it, it was an shocking expression.

"I don't care if people are looking at me and talking to a person they can't see." I sighed. "Look, I know you saved me once when I was little, now it's my turn to save you from this... this mess."

His blue hair brushed against my hand as I petted him. It was so soft. It was almost silky. I loved it.

"How do you know if it's me who saved you?" he asked, not even bothering for an answer.

"Your voice," I replied. "I remember your voice."

"There's many people who can imitate the same voice."

"That's true," I bit my lower lip. "but that person isn't you."

"Lily..." he looked at me afraid. Like a person he didn't want to see ever again in his life. Like a child who's looking for his mom in a crowd full of billions of people. "Lily... she left me."

"I didn't."

"Not yet-"

"I won't." I felt my voice come out sharp as though it could slice a piece of ice. "I won't and I never will."

"Wh-"

"I love you." I cut in, my throat voice beginning to soften. "I love you for who you are. It doesn't matter what you are or who you are. I love you because you're you."

Crowds of people gathered around us. Whispering and mumbling what a twenty year old girl was doing in the middle of the streets. I needed to get him out of here. I had to move him back home quickly as possible.

"Kaito..." I swallowed, thinking of the right words to say next. "thank you. Thank you for saving me."

He looked at me with a sad look. He didn't look convinced at all.

"Let's go home. Let's eat ice cream and visit lots of festivals on the holidays. I'll be more open about your lack of common sense."

My left hand reached for his right at the same time his left reached for my right. I held onto them tightly as possible.

"I know you have your problems and I have mine; but I promise we'll fix it. But for now, let's enjoy the time we have."

"Together." he panted. "Together." he whispered in the same melodic tune I heard years ago.

"Let's create a new memory." I chuckled. "A memory only we can create. It's going to be a special memory only for the two of us."

"Memory." he whispered again, smiling lightly. Then, like magic, he began to chuckle. I smiled.

_"Let's go home together."_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue:<strong>

_Ding dong!_ The door bell rang but no one even bothered going to open the door. It rang a couple more times followed by a series of knocking sounds from the door.

"Luka?" a mysterious male voice called from outside. "Luka? Are you in there?"

Kaito's eyes snapped open by the loud voice. He blinked a few times before getting up from his couch and approaching the door with a curious look. He never opened a door for a stranger in Luka's house. It was quite amusing and special for him.

"Who is it?" he asked amusingly.

"Luka?" said the voice from the other side.

Kaito opened the door and peeked out to see a certain person who resembled someone he knew dearly. Both he and the opponent raised their eyebrow in curiosity while looking at the person straight in the eye.

"Luka?" Kaito asked, a little tone of worry escaped his throat. "Did you cut your hair? You seem a lot... taller... and muscular..."

The pink haired foe growled angrily. "What are you-"

"Move out of the way!" cracked a displeased voice behind Kaito.

"Oh," Kaito turned around with his usual expressionless face and frowned. "Luka, there you are."

"I told you not to-" she began but stopped when she saw the person by the door. "Luki?" she almost screeched.

"Luka!" Luki came in and hugged his sister dearly like she was fragile as glass. He couldn't stop kissing her cheek with joy. "I missed you so much!"

"What are you doing here?" she gasped as she tried to pull away from him. Behind her, Kaito was staring at them with an horror look. If anyone had to guess what he was thinking right now, they would probably answer something similar to, _'This idiot is her brother?'_.

"Luuuukaaaaaa, you never told me you have a stranger living in the same house as you!" her brother pouted and turned to look at Kaito with a look that can kill. "Did you harm her? Or blackmail?" he spat angrily.

"It's a long story." Luka cut in and sweat dropped at her brother. "He didn't do anything to me! I let him stay." she couldn't help but tell him answers that weren't even true.

"You didn't... you know, _do it_ with him, did you?" Luki asked with his most serious look he could manage.

"No!" Luka blushed deep red and shook her head as a no. Kaito coughed and looked out the window pretending to enjoy viewing the birds soaring through to sky. Luki didn't look convinced. Not even the slightest. In fact, he didn't seem to be enjoying this act at all.

"You don't mind me staying her for a couple of months, do you?" he asked.

"Huh?" Luka turned to look at her brother with wide eyes. Kaito began to whistle pretending he didn't hear anything at all. "Here?" she asked unsure, pointing to the room they both were standing in. "In my house?"

Luki nodded. "I can, right? After all, I _am_ your older brother."

"O-oh okay." Luka whispered, thinking which rooms were available to use. "But I don't have any room left. You have to sleep on the floor."

"The floor?" Luki frowned and pointed to the white couch. "Why can't I sleep on the couch?"

"Because-"

"Because that's where I sleep, stupid." Kaito answered, shooting an annoyed look at a certain pink haired male.

"Kaito-"

"Did you just say something to me?" Luki frowned, grabbing Luka's left hand for protection.

Kaito snorted. "Are you deaf? And yes, yes I did." The blue haired fox grabbed Luka's other hand and shot him an evil glare.

Luka groaned. "Stop it-"

"I'm not deaf."

"I think you are."

"Jerk!"

"Shut up."

"Same goes to you, blueberry!"

Of course, it was going to take more than that to stop the two growling males. For Luka, chaos entered her world once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed~ I know this story ended but don't worry! I have plenty more stories I have in mind! :) Wait for me, I'll be back with an another fanfic ASAP!<strong>


End file.
